Sacred Heart
by InfinityLuna
Summary: Lucy is a young girl who is on the run with a bounty on her head. She runs into Prince Sting who brings her back to the palace. She escapes the palace and is on the run from another follower, Prince Natsu. Hi! This is a NaLu/StinCy/Rolu fanfiction but there is also, GruVia, JeRza, GaLe and MirAxus! The StinCy and RoLu is one-sided though. I don't own cover image! :3
1. Moments of Weakness

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hello! This is my second story and I got inspired by a royal film I saw and a few fanfics I read.**

 _Lucy_

I can't wait to settle into my apartment! I just got away from the manor and I feel great! "Ah! This is best feeling! FREEDOM!" I was walking down the lane and I decided to walk along the edge of the river, making people on the boats watch me and some calling out "You're gonna fall if you're not careful!" I merely laughed and stuck my tongue out at them only for them to shrug their shoulders and continue down the river.

The wind picked up and I swayed in the wind and quickly stepped away from the edge only to step on a cat who was by my side. It yelped and I jumped back wards, my foot slipped and my eyes widened as me and the cat fell into the river. My head went under the water and I grabbed onto the cat, keeping its head above the water.

I heard shouts and the sound of someone's voice getting closer while the river pulled us both along. The cat grabbed onto me and I held onto it tight as my head ducked under the water again. My head whacked off a rock and the corners of my eyes blackened. I feel lightheaded, I fell into the darkness just as I felt someone grip my hands and tug me out, the cat clinging to me.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room, with the worst headache I have ever had! Geez! Why won't it go away already?

"Hey are you ok?" That's when I noticed a blonde guy sitting next to me with a curious look on his face. NOT worried but CURIOUS! I felt pissed at this and glared at him.

"Where the hell am I?" He looked at me in surprise and grinned. "The palace." I opened my eyes as wide as saucers and leaped out of bed, making him jump and fall backwards. "DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!" He looked at me like I was crazy until finally replying. "That's one way to talk to your saviour I guess." I stared at him until he looked irritated.

"You almost drowned, I saved you." He said that slowly to make it look like I was dumb or something. I glared at him again and he grinned mischievously.

"Ok so can I leave now?" I started to walk to the door when he stopped me. "Nurses said they need to do a check up on you before you leave so could you wait like five minutes while they do it?" I pouted and crossed my arms. "But I wanna get out of here already!" The boy laughed at this and I glared at him. He waved his hands around in defeat and stepped aside. "You can go if you want to be apprehended by guards.

I smiled, "Ok thanks, I'll be going now." I skipped past him before he could say anything but as soon as I got outside the room I bumped into another person. "I'm really sorry!" I bowed and continued running down the hall, but someone grabbed my arm and tugged me back. I looked up into the dark eyes of my capturer. "Who are you?" He looked straight into my eyes until the blonde-haired guy came running out of the infirmary room or whatever it was.

"Sorry, Dad! She was just- I was just!" He struggled for words as I sighed. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you, I was saved by this man and was taking my leave, now if you please can you let me go because your grip is starting to hurt my arm." The blonde's jaw dropped and the man who held me loosened his grip but didn't let go. "I repeat, who are you?" I sighed. Do I really have to be hassled by everyone I meet? Life is so unfair.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, now if you please could you let me go." He looked surprised by this comment and the blonde's attention was drawn to me. "Wait, like, the Lucy Heartfilia?" I nodded and the man gripping my hand's mouth curled into a grin. "There's a big bounty on your head little miss."

Then I realised my mistake and slapped a palm to my head. "Damn! I forgot about that!" I had to act quickly. I kicked the man in the stomach. He bent over, protecting his stomach and I turned and sprinted down the hallway. "I want her back alive!" The man shouted as the blonde was too stunned to move.

* * *

I was surrounded in a hallway, I had caused too much commotion by attacking that guy. "Shit!" I looked around for an escape route then realised, I could take them on! With my keys! "Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" A bright light surrounded me and the guards stepped back as two small blue spirits appeared in the air. "Piri! Piri!" I grinned. "Gemini! Do your thing!" The two spirits transformed into me and held a whip in their hands. "Piri! Piri!" They cleared a path for me and I continued to run down the hallway as Gemini disappeared. I ran into another person and was knocked backwards onto my butt.

"Owwww!" I jumped up and looked down at the guy who also fell on his butt, he had unusual pink hair. "Sorry! Gotta go!" I sprinted past him as guards ran round the corner and again, surrounded me. The pink-haired guy looked confused for a moment but I couldn't dwell on that. "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Another bright light appeared and a pink-haired maid appeared, "How may I help you princess?" She cocked her head to the side. "Get me outta here!" Virgo picked me up, bridal style. "With pleasure, princess." She grabbed her drill and drilled through the floor, pulling me down with her.

I saluted to the guards to be cocky and they all glared at me and jumped down after me, the pink-haired dude leading them. "She's a magic-user! Follow her!"

I grinned and ran through the doors next to me, they lead to the courtyard. "Open! Gate of the lamb! Aries!" A poof happened, unlike the others, and another pink-haired girl appeared with ram horns and a fluffy white dress. "I'm sorry!" I smiled at her. "Can you please distract these men for me while Virgo and I find a way out?" She blushed and nodded. "Yes! and I'm sorry!"

A huge pink cloud of wool engulfed the guards except for the pink-haired guy who jumped out of the way. "Who the hell are you! And why are these guys chasing you?!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why did you follow me if you don't know why you were doing it." I sighed and he eyed me and gave me a look.

"Name's Lucy Heartfilia! Get it now? See ya Pinkie!" A look of realisation crossed his face as I jumped into the hole Virgo had dug and I laughed at his expression and Virgo and Aries met me outside of the castle. "Princess, I didn't do my job properly, I should have took you further away. Please punish me." I sighed as Virgo placed some rocks on her lap and sat there. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help much!" I sighed again. "It's fine! You both did a good job. Close the gate!" Virgo and Aries disappeared with a poof and I sighed and began to walk back through town.

I started to (AGAIN) walk on the edge of the path near the river and (AGAIN) People on the boats shouted out to me that I would fall in if I wasn't careful. I laughed and I was on the lookout for cats this time. I finally came to my apartment, went inside and locked the door. I wasn't taking any chances in case those royal people found me, I mean, who wouldn't try to find me when I obviously kicked someone important in the stomach.

"God Damn It!" I started to whine. "Now I can't stay here! And I was really looking forward to it!" I sat on bed and sulked for about half an hour until I finally realised that I'm slowly killing myself. I had to eat food soon. I quickly left my home and went to the closest grocery store. Until I realised that it was occupied with the guards who were chasing me earlier so I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation for a while.

"Are you sure you haven't seen a woman of this description?" I grinned as I listened to their conversation. "No, sorry sirs unless she is new. She might be the one who just moved in on Strawberry Street." I frowned. How did they know me?! I quickly used my magic to change the colour of my hair and clothes.

Waltzing into the shop I couldn't supress a grin as I walked past the guards who eyed me as I looked around the shop. Hmm, maybe I could get them off my case if I do this. "Um, excuse me, but I just moved in on Strawberry Street and I seem to be lost. Could you point me in the right direction?" I smiled sweetly and the person behind the counter smiled and pointed me back to my house. "Thank you so very much!" I smiled again and walked out of the shop, changing my appearance back as I walked down the street.

"Well that should get them off my case." I grinned and skipped down the street with my keys jingling on my belt.

* * *

 _Natsu_

"Hey did you see those keys on her belt?" The guards in the shop looked at me as I watched the girl leave the shop, like she owned the place. "That might be her, the girl we're looking for." The guards looked at each other and nodded as they followed me out of the shop. Stopping when they saw the girl change her appearance as she skipped down the street.

"Lets go. Follow her, but don't chase her. I want to see where she lives so we can actually capture her this time." The guards followed me down the street as we watched the girl walk down the road and turn into Strawberry Street. She was on the edge of the path with her arms out by her side, balancing near the edge of the river.

Men on the river called out to her that she would fall in again but she laughed and picked up her pace along the river. Her smile was warm and it made me wonder why she had a bounty on her head. She jumped off the edge and walked up to the door of her home. She grinned as she opened the door and picked up one of her silver keys. "Open! Gate of the canis minor! Nikora!" My guards readied their swords but stared at what was by her side.

"What is that?" I heard them all whispering but I watched as she giggled at it and the small, snowman-like creature jumped up an she picked him up. "Come on Plue!" She walked inside and I left the alleyway we were hiding in and left my guards who were bickering over what the creature was. I walked up to her front door and knocked, hoping she would open the door.

The door opened but as soon as she saw me she attempted to shut the door in my face but I put my foot in the way. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I REFUSE TO GO BACK!" She started screaming at me as I walked into her house and the snowman thing leaped up in front of her and grabbed my ankle.

She fumbled with her keys but I grabbed them out of her hands, causing the snowman to disappear with a poof. "Give me them back!" She reached out and tried to grab them but I held them high in the air making her eyes grow wide. "Leave them alone!" She started to shout at me which made me confused. "Let my friends go!"

I sighed and put them in my pocket and grabbed her and flung her over my shoulder, she kicked and bit me and punched me so I made sure to 'accidentally' bang her against the wall when we left. "Prince Natsu!" My guards ran towards me and the ink-haired one scolded me for doing the mission alone.

"Natsu! What if she used one of those keys on you?!" The ink-haired one started to give me a lecture so I tuned them out and walked past them up to the gates to the palace. She was still kicking and shouting when we entered the front doors of the palace, making the servants who were running around, cleaning the place pause to stare as she kicked me in the back several times. I made sure to bang her against almost every corner we turned down, trying to shut her up as she screamed at me and grabbed my hair, pulling it.

"OW!" I shouted and she paused and started to tug on it with all her might, making me drop her again. She stood her ground and lunged at me, obviously trying to get her keys back. "Give them back!" She started to shout again and made a commotion. My guards finally caught up to me and found me fighting the girl who kept lunging at me and clawing at me.

Gray paused and took in the scene before him before running forwards and grabbing the girl by the waist. She stomped on his foot and he winced in pain. She grabbed his hair and pulled, at the same time punching him over and over again. The other guards ran forwards and grabbed her by the arms, making her helpless.

"Give me them back! Aquarius will kill me when she finds out you took her key!" She started to rant on and on at me until I sighed and walked away, the guards tugging her along with me. She decided to go limp to make it harder for them to pull her along, so they dragged her along the floor. Gray looked pissed and threw her over his shoulder, making her yelp in surprise and then she started to attack him again. Making him sigh and me supress a laugh.

We entered the great hall, where my brothers were having a meeting. They were interrupted by her screaming and her attacking Gray. All of them looked shocked as she squirmed and grabbed Gray by the hair and pulled again. Gray dropped her and she lunged at me again. I stepped out f the way but she tripped me up.

Everyone in the room watched in awe as she clawed at me, trying to get her keys back. "GIVE THEM BACK!" She screamed even louder and my brother, Sting, got up and grabbed her, putting her arms behind her back so she couldn't move. She head butted him in the chin and stepped on his foot making him jump backwards. The guards ran forwards and grabbed her by the arms and head as she struggled.

She finally sighed in defeat and stood there, in front of everyone in the room, some stared at her in amusement and the others in shock. Gray helped me up and Sting rubbed his jaw. "Can I have my keys back now?!" She demanded as I grinned and jingled them in my hands. "You mean these?" Her look hardened and she glared at me, making me cringe. "How would you like it if I took your family prisoner and wouldn't give you them back?" These words caught me by surprise and I looked at the keys.

My brothers and sister who were sat at the table stood up and Gajeel grinned while Wendy looked worried. "Where'd you get her, Salamander? Gihi." I sighed and gave him a look but he didn't look fazed. "Natsu-nii you need to be more careful with a lady!" Wendy was about to give me a lecture but my brothers hushed her. "She's obviously different than a normal lady Wendy." Wendy pouted and sat back down in her chair, her cat, Carla, jumping up on her lap and she started to pet her.

"Is this Lucy Heartfilia then Natsu?" I grinned and laughed proudly, "Yup! And I caught her before you!" His brothers sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses. "I'M NOT A COMPETITION!" She shouted and my brothers and I laughed. "You are though, we made it a competition to find you first." She pouted and tried to stamp on the guard's foot. He moved his foot in time and she sighed again.

"What do we do with her?" Rouge was stood in the shadows again and scared me when he spoke. "Jesus Christ Rouge! What the hell! At least announce yourself before you speak!"

"Morons.." She stood there and a tear formed in her eye. "Why can't you just give them back?" The tear fell and my eyes widened.

The tear hit the floor.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I had so much fun writing this and I need opinions on whether I should continue this story, if you all like it! :3**

 **Favourite!**

 **Review!**


	2. The Test

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in like three days but I got caught up reading fanfics rather than writing them :P Don't ask. It's just something I would do... Also I probably need to do my homework but WHO CARES :D**

 _Natsu_

I paused and stared at the blonde in her moment of weakness. The tear hit the floor and I saw a slight movement in her eyes. Fake tears. The guards had loosened their grips, she could escape at any moment. "Wai-!" I started to shout but she kicked the guards in the shins and then bit their hands. Gray lunged forwards to grab her but as soon as he got close Lucy stuck her foot out in front of her and Gray ran into it. She grinned and lunged at me again this time I felt my pocket get lighter. The guards recovered and ran forwards to grab her again, Lucy dodged and held up one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! LEO!" A bright light appeared then a guy with orange hair in a tuxedo stood in front of her. "Get 'em Loke!" The spirit grinned and a dark fire-like light appeared in his hands. "REGULUS IMPACT!" The dark light surged towards me but what caught my eye was the girl saluting to us and jumping from the balcony. A bright light appeared and the spirit disappeared. The light didn't actually hit us, it was a distraction.

"Gihi, this girl knows how to play." I heard Gajeel's low growl from behind me and then I watched as he ran for the balcony and jumped over it too. "Looks like the battle's back on Salamander!" He grinned as he went over the balcony and the rest of my brothers grinned and followed him. "You're really bad at catching people Natsu!" Laxus grinned as winked at me then followed them out. Wendy took the sensible route and walked calmly out the front entrance. Lucy had three spirits surrounding her and they all looked real powerful.

"Loke! Aquarius! Virgo! Get them off my case!" Lucy shouted and all three spirits went to attack the guards that had formed a small army in front of her. Then I saw a silver object shine behind her. An arrow. "LOOK OUT!" I shouted over all the commotion, she looked at me weirdly then I saw it get closer to her. I ran forwards but the spirits stopped me.

Lucy's eyes widened as the arrow pierced her shoulder and she stumbled forwards, her spirits looked behind them and they all disappeared in an instant. Lucy fell to the floor with a thud and we all stopped. Was she dead?

Wendy ran forwards to check and quickly lifted her up, making sure not to hurt her. Then a bright light happened and the spirit she called Loke appeared again. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" He looked furious but when he saw Lucy on the ground he lost it and started attacking us all, this time he was serious. He left Wendy alone because she looked like she was trying to help the blonde lying on the floor.

"We're not called the dragon-slayer family for nothing!" I heard a shout among the crowd, Sting. "White dragon's ROAR." A bright light emerged from his mouth and engulfed the spirit in light. When the dust from the ground dispersed Loke was gone and a few lights were in the air. The girl held up the key and she was stood up, the arrow protruding from her back. Wendy looked flustered and she was trying to get Lucy to lie back down but she refused.

Lucy turned and ran again, towards the front gates. They were closed, what could she hope to accomplish? Then I saw her spirit came and destroyed the gate. My brothers ran to follow her but I just sighed. "Playing hard to get huh?" I mumbled under my breath and watched as my brothers chased her while she was injured. They caught her just as her spirit disappeared and dragged her back here. She still had loads of energy and she was kicking and screaming until the pain settled in and she started to cringe in pain. But that didn't stop her from screaming and kicking as they dragged her back over to me.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" She decided to go limp to make it harder for them to drag her but they all just groaned and lifted her off the ground making her kick and scream more. She winced in pain again and this time stopped kicking and screaming to reach over to her wound in her shoulder. "Put me down." She started to whine, making everyone around her look irritated and ready to drop her.

I flicked her forehead to make her turn her attention to me, "Shut up or I swear we won't treat your wound." She grinned like that threat was nothing. "Go ahead, I can do it on my own." Gray looked like he was about to crack with all her screaming, shouting, bickering and just plain annoyance. Lucy reached out to pull his hair, obviously noticing his expression, but he turned and spun in his spot, grabbing her arm. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Lucy grinned and spat in his face. "I. Don't. Wanna."

I was trying my best not to laugh and so was all my brothers, Gray looked like he was going to loose it. "Can't we just lock her up and forget about her?" All of us burst out laughing and in this moment of weakness with all of us, Lucy decided to try and escape again. I sighed and pinned her against the wall, making sure not to hurt the wound on her. She winced and my brothers came and grabbed her by the arms again.

"Come on! Can't you just let me go and pretend this never happened?!" She looked frustrated and I smirked. "Why should we?" She glared at me and gave me a look that sent a shiver down my spine. "Because if you don't I'll just get more and more and more annoying." Gray perked up when he heard this and he looked worried. "Natsu can't we make it so she can't speak or I swear she's gonna drive me mad. She laughed at this statement, "You can try, but I don't think my spirits would let you." Gray gave her a look that meant don't push your luck.

She caught onto this and smirked, "You'd really threaten a princess from another kingdom? Or would you rather not have war?" All of us stopped dead in our tracks and stared at her. She shrugged her shoulder making her wince in pain. "Did you really not know who hired you?" All of us shook our heads slowly. "Try asking the guy who I kicked in the stomach earlier, he should know." Sting smirked at this comment. "Y'know you really shouldn't kick the future king in the stomach. It could cause trouble." Sting supressed a laugh and then we continued down the hall to our older brother's room.

"Wait, so bunny-girl kicked him in the stomach and she's still alive?" Gajeel said with his weird laugh following. "She's so dead." Laxus and Rouge just followed us silently with smirks on their faces. Sting and me just laughed our heads off. Wendy followed Gajeel and Sting trying to get them to put her down so she could treat her wound.

 _Lucy_

We finally arrived at two grand doors with patterns engraved around the sides. "So is this Mr. Bigshot's room?" I said as a joke I earned a smirk from the blonde-haired guy but the others looked serious. "Look, Bunny-Girl don't slip up in here or start trying to escape, or you'll just make a fool out of yourself and besides he's probably pissed already for what you did."

I gave him a look and the pink-haired guy opened the door and we all stepped inside. The guy with piercings all over put me down and my knees buckled so I ended up leaning against him.

"Didn't I tell you all NOT to hurt her?!" He sounded furious and I cringed. "It wasn't us! Some stupid guy shot her from behind!" the pink-haired guy blurted out and we all looked at him. "Oh and why didn't you tell us she was a princess?" Sting and Rogue looked annoyed. I smirked, how could this guy have so much control over them?

"Natsu, bring the girl over to me." Natsu flinched when he heard his name but he grabbed my arm and helped me over to the black-haired guy standing in front of all of us. He reached out and grabbed my by my arm, hard. "OW!" I shouted and Natsu twitched. "My name is Zeref. And these are my idiotic brothers and sister, Natsu, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Cobra and Wendy." They all nodded when their names were said. Wendy looked worried, her eyes kept darting around the room and she was fidgeting.

Zeref tightened his grip on my arm and I winced in pain. "Now, are you going to explain to me why you kicked me in the stomach?" I glared at him but he didn't flinch or do anything, except squeeze my arms harder. I clenched my teeth together. "Because you deserved it." Wendy's face paled and so did the boys'.

Zeref squeezed my arm until I felt my bones rubbing together. "LET GO!" I finally cried out as I felt my bones crack. My knees buckled and I started to struggle. Natsu looked like a ticking time bomb. He wasn't enjoying this, neither were the rest of them. I bit his arm and he flinched but all he did was slap me. That did it, I clawed at him face and started to kick at him. It was only when he began to twist my arm when I stopped and my knees buckled I grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away.

Natsu finally cracked. "Zeref let her go. That's enough." I glanced at Natsu then at Zeref, his grip weakened. "Fine. But just so you know, I already prepared a room for her. Give her to Juvia." He threw me at Natsu who caught me and started to walk away. Everyone began to follow us out but Zeref stopped them, "Everyone else stay here, we have something to discuss."

Natsu carried me down the hallway and said nothing. I felt lightheaded, the blood loss was getting to me. My knees buckled and Natsu picked me up bridal style, I welcomed the darkness. My arm was throbbing and my shoulder felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again.

I fell into the darkness and felt nothing anymore.

 _Wendy_

I felt helpless after what just unfolded in front of me. Lucy looked like she was in so much pain but didn't react. She only reacted when we all heard her bones crack and rub together.

"Now I want you all to make sure she doesn't leave. Her father wants us to keep her here to test something." We all looked confused and Cobra finally spoke, "What test?" Zeref grinned and continued, "To see which one, out of our youngest, she falls for first." We all looked speechless and Sting and Rogue furrowed their brows until realisation crossed their faces.

"Wait! You mean us and Natsu?!" Zeref nodded and they both pinched the bridges of their noses. "No way! That girl is way too annoying!" Zeref grinned again. "You have to. I already agreed, besides, I already predict that it's going to be Natsu she chooses so don't tell Natsu about the test until she falls for someone and admits it." Gajeel laughed. "Why do ya need to test this anyway?" All of us glanced at Gajeel and I stood there, relived that I wasn't involved in this.

"Because our father made an agreement with her father so that our kingdoms could unite. And it has to be the youngest sons because other wise it would just be sick because she's only 17, and the rest of you are in your late 20s." All of my older brothers nodded in agreement whilst Sting pouted and Rogue looked irritated.

"Right no more arguments. You're all dismissed." Sting groaned and left the room making me sigh and follow after everyone filing out of the room. Sting started to whine to Rogue while the rest of us just followed them, laughing. I slipped away to find Juvia so I could see if Lucy was ok, hopefully she was. I found Juvia running down the hall with her arms full of first aid stuff and she headed into one of the master bedrooms. I followed her in and found Natsu looking away as the nurses treated her wound on her back and strap her arm.

"Natsu! Is she ok?!" I glanced over to her bed but she had a peaceful look on her face. "She's fine. The wound isn't that deep and her arm is only fractured. She'll live." I started to breathe again and wondered when I began to hold my breath.

* * *

The nurses finished what they were doing and left the room, leaving me, Natsu and Lucy alone. I decided to leave and gave Natsu some time with Lucy. Besides, she was meant to fall for either him, Sting or Rogue and I had my heart set on it being Natsu. I would love to have a sister in law but if she chooses Sting or Rogue then that won't happen since they have a different mother.

I walked down the corridor and into my room where I found Carla, Happy, PantherLily, Lector and Frosch sprawled out on my bed, sleeping. I giggled a bit and got into the bed with the cats, hoping that the maids won't shoo them away in the morning.

* * *

 _Lucy_

I woke in a weird room but it looked quite fancy so I relaxed a bit. At least they didn't put me in the dungeon. I noticed a gown on my bed and picked it up. It was one of my dresses from home. That means my father is here! "God damn!" I whisper-shouted. Then I noticed something on the sofa stirring. The hell was that? Then I noticed a familiar pink head of hair and sighed, the hell was he doing in here? I paused and then got out of bed, well, I tried. I groaned as I hit my shoulder off the bed post and flopped back down in bed.

Natsu must have heard me groan because he jerked awake and watched me flop back down in bed. "You ok Luce?" I glared at him, "Luce?" He cocked his head, "Yea! It's a nickname!" I gave him a look and he frowned again. "So are you ok? or not? because I really want to go to breakfast but Wendy told me yesterday to take you down too." No way. That's crazy. "I don't wanna go." He pouted and I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"JUVIA!" He called out making me jump. A blue-haired girl walked in and looked at me then at Natsu. "Miss Lucy. Good morning, I will help you dress, you need to rest that shoulder." Natsu grinned triumphantly but I shook my head. "I'm not moving." Natsu got up off the couch and walked over to me. "Wanna bet?" He picked me up and stood me on the floor, making me squeak but not struggle.

I pouted and he laughed. "Juvia dress her then call on me, Wendy told me to take her to breakfast. Don't leave her alone though." He slipped out of the room and Juvia pounced on me, stripping me of my original clothes and shoving me into the bath. She and I talked a lot whilst I was in the bath until she dragged me out and shoved me into the dress and put my hair up in a side ponytail, with a blue ribbon in it. After that she shouted down the hallway and three seconds later Natsu came into my room in some new clothes and stared at me.

"What're you staring at?" I glared at him and he just sighed and grabbed my good arm, my other one was strapped up and covered by the sleeves on the dress. He tugged me down the hallway, despite my protests and into the dining hall. When we got there I was all out shouting at Natsu and when we walked inside everyone looked at us with amusement written all over their faces.

Natsu put me in the seat next to the head of the table which was currently empty and sat across from me. I sighed and glared at him until the food came.

The maids came in with plates of food for all of us and plonked them all on a silver platter in front of each of us.

I stared at the plate of food and looked in awe as Natsu started to stuff his face unaware that everyone was staring at him. I laughed at him and he immediately stopped eating.

"You laughed." He grinned at me and I felt warmth radiate through my body.

He was warm..

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get as much writing in as possible during the week. Again I probably should be doing homework but this is way more fun!**

 **Favourite!**

 **and**

 **Review!**


	3. Natsu, Sting or Rogue

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hi! Chapter 3 is here! And I've decided to write more often so you can expect at least one chapter every day/two days. Enjoy! I still haven't done my homework :P But again, WHO CARES!**

 _Natsu_

I stared at her when she laughed. It was a real laugh, not a fake one like I heard yesterday when we were trying to capture her. It was a soft musical laugh. Everyone had stopped eating when she laughed and she looked really uncomfortable so she shot a glare at all of us. "What're you looking at?" She challenged us all and we just shrugged our shoulders and continued eating.

Then the unexpected happened, my cat, Happy, walked in with the rest of the cats but Happy went right over to Lucy. Everyone in the room paused to stare at the cat. "Lucy I would run if I were you." Gajeel growled next to me but Lucy ignored him. She reached out to pet Happy and we all froze. Happy purred and jumped up onto her lap, making her smile and pet him while eating.

We all just stared at her. "Lucy. How did you do that?" She looked confused, "Do what?" She looked around the room and we all looked amazed. "How did you make it so Happy wouldn't scratch your face off." A look of realisation crossed her face. "Oh! I guess Happy just likes me!" She smiled and continued petting the cat.

We all shrugged it off and continued eating, except for me, until Gajeel tried to steal my food. "You wanna fight metal face?!" Gajeel shot up out of his seat, "Bring it Salamander!" We slammed our foreheads together and ran outside to fight. Everyone else followed us out, including Lucy who just looked more confused than ever.

 _Lucy_

"Why are they fighting? There's no point." Wendy giggled and I looked down at her, "Gajeel and Natsu always fight because they want to see who's the best dragon slayer." Dragon slayer? Are they all dragon slayers? "Wait you guys are dragon slayers?!" Wendy laughed and nodded. "I'm a sky dragon slayer, Sting is a white dragon slayer, Rogue is a shadow dragon slayer, Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer, Cobra is a poison dragon slayer, Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer and Natsu is a fire dragon slayer." I stared at her, then grinned. "I can do all dragon slayer magic with an add-on of celestial dragon slayer magic!" I grinned proudly while Wendy stared at me with eyes as big as saucers. "Really?!" I nodded and she had a huge smile planted on her face.

"Natsu! Gajeel! The winner gets to fight Lucy!" Natsu and Gajeel looked at Wendy like she was crazy then nodded. "Sure thing!" I turned on Wendy and she grinned at me. "Now you have to prove it!" I sighed and then grinned. "Fine."

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Flames erupted from Natsu's mouth and hit Gajeel head on. "Nice one! But I can do better!" Gajeel extended his fist into Natsu and sent him flying. "Stop playing around Flame Brains and Metal Face!" Sting was the one who shouted out making Natsu and Gajeel grin, "Sure thing!" They repeated and determined looks crossed their faces.

"Lightning Flame mode!" Natsu's body was engulfed in fire mixed with lightning. "Shadow Iron mode!" Gajeel's body turned to iron and his eyes went black. "Wow, they can do multiple elements!" I felt excited as magic energy surged through the air. "Lightning Flame ROAR!" Natsu's voice broke the silence and he sent a hit at Gajeel who blocked it but as the smoke cleared Natsu jumped through it, "Light Flame Dragon's iron fist!" He hit Gajeel in the stomach and sent him flying across the courtyard. Gajeel was knocked out.

"I WIN!" Natsu jumped around the courtyard in triumph and then stopped. "Were you serious about me fighting Lucy?!" I nodded and he looked at me weird, he cocked his head to the side, "Should I be going easy on you?" I glared at him, "Don't you dare." He shrugged and waved his hands in the air in defeat, "Fine I won't go easy on you."

I readied myself and tried to decide which key I should use. I spotted a fountain nearby and walked over to it. "Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" A blue haired woman appeared with a beautiful blue tail and she held a container that looked beautiful too.

"LUCY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ON ME FOR A WEEK!" I frowned and remembered. "I'm sorry.. I forgot." Aquarius started to lecture me until she noticed Natsu standing there waiting for a fight. "Did you call me to take out him?" I nodded and Aquarius sighed. "1. You don't need my help. 2. I wouldn't have helped you anyway. and 3. You're on your own." Aquarius left and I sighed. "Guess she's right." Natsu looked scared of Aquarius and I couldn't blame him, Aquarius really was like a demon when it came to it.

"Well lets fight then." I readied myself and Natsu got into a starting stance. "Aren't you gonna summon your spirits?" I grinned, "Nope. Don't need them." Natsu twitched and I jumped out of the way as he fired his attack, he looked impressed. "CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" A blue light came from my mouth and hit Natsu head on, he looked confused. "Wait, you're a dragon slayer?" I nodded and continued to fight. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu sent a wall of flames towards me so I decided to use my water dragon slaying magic. "WATER DRAGON'S WALL!" A wall of water appeared in front of me and blocked Natsu's flame. "Wait, you have two elements?!" I grinned and laughed. "Nope! I have ten elements!" He looked shocked so I decided to prove it to him.

"I learned from Nori, Starla, Flash, Toxic, Grandine, Metallicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Igneel and Acnologia." Everyone looked at me wide eyed, I had listed all of the dragons.

"You learned from them?!" All of them rushed forwards and bombarded me with questions except Laxus and Cobra who didn't have dragon parents. "Look I don't know where they are, they disappeared on me like, five years ago, don't know why so stop asking."

Natsu stopped and looked at me, "Five years ago? They disappeared on us seven years ago." He started shaking, "So they left us to go train someone else?" I frowned. "I met them in the spirit world, they're dead." All of the dragon slayers looked up at me with wide eyes. "How did they die?" I paused for a second and scanned my memory. "I'm pretty sure they told me but my memory's cloudy. Besides, it was most likely Acnologia. He hated the other dragons after all."

"Then how did Acnologia die?" I cocked my head, "Simple, my mo-" I paused and looked at the ground. "I forgot." I said instead making them give me a look. "I'm going inside." I turned and walked away, I would not cry in front of them.

I entered the front doors and I could feel their eyes on my back as I closed the doors. After I left them I started to wander around the castle, not really having an objective. I found myself in a garden. There were so many different flowers so I decided to go in here for a while. I sat on a white bench next to some roses and lilies. I spaced out then fell asleep on the bench.

 _Natsu_

Wendy keeps bugging me to go get Luce from her room to eat dinner but I'm pretty sure she's gonna try and refuse food. Again. I walked into her room and found a lump on her bed, she fell asleep. I laughed a little and went over to her bed to wake her up. Then Happy, Carla, PatherLily, Lector and Frocsh jumped out of her bed and trampled me.

"HEY WATCH IT YOU JERKS!" I stood on Lectors tail so he jumped up and started to claw my face off. I pried him off and threw him out of Lucy's room and he ran down the hall, probably to go cry to Sting. I started to call on some servants so they could help me look for Lucy. Idiot, why'd she go and wander off. Then realisation hit me, WHAT IF SHE LEFT?! "ZEREF'S GONNA KILL ME!" I could feel a dark aura behind me, "Why would I kill you Natsu?" I slowly turned around then my jaw dropped open, he was pissed.

"Where's Lucy, Natsu?" I paused for a second and tried to think of a good lie. "She's downstairs eating dinner with everyone else." Crap. That was a bad excuse. "Good, I am heading down there now to greet her, we have some things to discuss." I nodded then ran off down the hall way. Crap, Crap, Crap I am so dead. I searched throughout the palace until I came across my mother's garden. I walked inside and looked around, it's been a while since I came in here and it brought back memories.

"Luce? You in here?" I walked down to the back of the garden and found the blonde asleep on a bench in the garden. She really was cute when she was asleep, much better that when she was awake and noisy. I looked closer at her face and saw she had been crying, a tear was still on her face and her eyes were red and puffy. I shook her awake and she woke with a start and stared at me. "Good night."

She lay back down and closed her eyes again, making me annoyed. "LUCE WAKE UP!" She groaned and rolled over, this pissed me off. I picked her up, bridal style and through her protests, sprinted to the dinner hall. I put her down when we got there and dragged her inside. Please don't let Zeref be here, please don't let Zeref be here. Sure enough, Zeref was here and he gave me a look when I walked in with Lucy who was still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. I plonked her down in her seat next to Zeref and sat opposite to her.

Zeref slowly turned his head to me and it creeped me out, "Where were you Natsu?" I looked at my food and Zeref booted me under the table, "Where were you?" I opened my mouth about to say something but Lucy cut me off. "I fell asleep and Natsu came to get me." Happy jumped up on her lap and snuggled up against her, making Zeref stare at her.

"How did you do that?" Lucy smiled down at Happy and petted him then looked up at Zeref. "Guess he just likes me." She turned back to her food and continued eating and Zeref followed her lead, glancing down at the cat every so often. I shrugged and ate my food in a more, posh manner knowing that Zeref would skin me alive if I ate like I usually did.

"Lucy, you will come to my room after you have finished, we have some things to discuss." I saw Lucy flinch then nod making me suspicious and cautious of Lucy and Zeref.

* * *

 _Lucy_

I finished dinner and the rest of the princes were so different that it freaked me out, when Zeref finished and left the room they had a food fight! WHO DOES THAT?! Then a maid came to get me so I could go see Zeref. Honestly, I really didn't want to go but I guess I got no choice if I don't want to get a beat down like I did last time.

We walked down the hall and the maid looked quite worried. I decided not to dwell on it and followed her up a huge flight of stairs until we got to Zeref's room. The maid knocked and then opened the door, me waiting a moment before going in there for the second time.

"Lucy. Take a seat." I looked over to where Zeref was gesturing then plonked myself on the chair in front of the desk he was sitting at. I felt really uncomfortable so I started to look every where but Zeref. He obviously noticed this and sighed. "Look, that was a one off thing Lucy. You just really annoyed me at the time and I lost my temper. It shouldn't happen again if you behave during your time here." I looked at him for the first time and he looked calm and collected but the thing that bugged me was the look in his eyes.

His eyes looked like there was no emotion behind them and it freaked me out. "Now Lucy, I have a question for you." I nodded and he continued, "If you had to choose one of us to be the one to escort you everywhere, who would you choose." I paused in thought, "Out of the princes." He added. Cobra? No way. Laxus? Nah. Gajeel? No. Rogue? Maybe. Sting? Possible. Natsu? Probably. "I can't choose but I guess it would have to be either Natsu, Sting or Rogue."

He grinned at this statement and nodded. "Very well, they will be the ones to escort you today." I looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait! You weren't joking about that?!" Zeref gave me a cold smile and shook his head. "They will escort you. That is all for now you may leave." I stood up out of my seat and gave him a hard glare, then turned and left. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.

I stormed down the hallway and past Natsu who looked surprised. I ended up at the garden again and went to sit on the bench again but I found a young woman already sat there. She turned around and smiled at me and gestured for me to come and sit down. I hesitantly sat down next to her and she started to talk to me. "Are you Lucy?" I nodded and she smiled, "My name is Mavis. I am Zeref's fiancée." I paused at this and turned to stare at her.

"Really?" She smiled a warm smile at me then the wind picked up, her hair was flowing in the garden when she stood up again and twirled round to me to give me a childish smile. "Don't act so surprised! It was love at first sight!" She smiled at me again then cocked her head to the side in a curious manner. "Don't you have someone like that?"

I blushed furiously and shook my head making her giggle, "I thought you and Natsu were a thing! You know, because of the way you and him are always together!" I turned a beetroot red and looked at the floor. "No were just friends! In fact I still would like to get out of here, but they're keeping me here!" Mavis giggled again. "Don't worry! Zeref told me Sting, Natsu and Rogue are going to take you out into town tomorrow to buy a gown for the up coming ball for you!" She grinned again.

You should make a move on one of them while you're out!" I went a bright red and shook my head furiously, "No way! I don't like any of them in that way!" She giggled again, "I was only joking! Besides, I should be going now. My carriage is here to get me!" I looked over to where a carriage was waiting. "Come and visit some time Lucy! I live in Tenroujima!" I smiled and waved as she got into the carriage, "Sure thing Mavis!" I sat back down and watched the carriage leave, making me sad. I wish she could have stayed for a bit longer.

I noticed a small wooden stable near the gates and out of curiosity went over to it and looked around. I found lots of horses and each of them had owners, except for the ones at the back. I looked at the name tags of all of the horses as I walked down the stables. Firecracker, definitely Natsu's. Black Shadow, most likely Rogue's. Blue Angel, obviously Wendy. Kinana? Maybe Cobra. Flash, Yup, this is Laxus'. Ace, No idea, maybe Sting's. Mr. Bigshot, Ha, must be Gajeel trying to make a lame joke. Moondancer, wonder if this is Zeref's. Then I came to two pens with names on them but no owner. Hm, Celeste? and Misty? They were both pure white horses and they both looked beautiful.

A twig cracked behind me and I spun around and Sting was stood there, "Hey Lucy! What're you doing in here?" I grinned, "I just really like horses!" He smiled back. "Me too! I was about to go on a ride! Come with me?" I felt my face light up and I felt super excited. "I would love to!" He grinned at me and held out his hand,

"Well come on then!"

 **Hi thanks for reading chapter 3! I decided to put Mavis in there because she's so darn cute and I love her!**

 **Follow!**

 **Favourite!**

 **Review!**


	4. New friends and foes

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hi! Sorry I took so long in writing this chapter! I was real busy with life and stuff and I didn't have any time to obsess over my fanfictions! Oh! And I finally did my homework! (It's not like I did it in class a few minutes before we were meant to hand it in. Heh, heh, heh...) But anyways! Here is Chapter 4!**

 _Sting_

Lucy and me decided on going out riding, she's riding Celeste because I thought she would suit Celeste. Me and Ace rode ahead, unaware she was lagging behind. We turned back and found her and Celeste watching a deer from behind a bush.

"Hey what'cha doing?" She looked at me then gave me a look before putting her finger to her lips. "Shhh!" I felt my face flush but she didn't notice it because she just turned back to watching the deer.

Lucy smiled when she saw two younger deer run up to their mother and starting jumping around her. Then she frowned when she saw something rustle in the bushes on the other side of the clearing where the deer were. I saw her fingers twitch then she grabbed her bow and ran into the clearing, the deer freezing when they saw they weren't her target.

She wasn't quick enough to grab her arrow when three wolves came running into the clearing running straight towards her. I grabbed my sword and jumped into the clearing, just as a wolf slashed at Lucy, creating a huge gash in her arm. The two horses were spooked and they ran off leaving us to fight the wolves. The mother was protecting her children and stood behind us while Lucy lay on the floor with blood gushing out of her arm.

The three wolves advanced on me and I saw a flash of silver behind me, Lucy had grabbed one of her arrows and stabbed one of the wolves in the leg, I was sure she missed a vital point on purpose. "Lucy go for the vitals!" I shouted at her but she ignored me and continued swiping at thin air, trying to scare away the wolves. I got sick of it and lunged forward with my sword out-stretched and let out a battle cry. I don't know why I didn't use my dragon slayer magic, it would have been easier but I wanted to practise my sword skills.

Lucy pounced and threw me against the floor, glaring at me while she started to threaten the wolves more vigorously while they just growled and flat out ignored her. On of the wolves jumped and tried biting her arm but she withdrew her arm, proceeding to elbow it in the neck. I yelped and I finally lost my patience, I was pissed.

I jumped up and shoved Lucy to the floor, she cried out when I did so, she must have landed on the wound in her arm. I ran forward and this time sliced the necks of three of them and stabbing the others through the stomachs as they pounced. I turned around and grabbed Lucy, she struggled all the way we tried to find the horses that ran off. I must have really bothered Lucy when I killed those wolves, but she shouldn't care, it's not like she knew them or something. I tightened my grip on her arm and she winced in pain, now hitting my hand and trying to fight me off. She finally gave up hitting me, but instead resorted to more severe methods.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S CALLING OF THE STARS!" Her fist erupted in what looked like blue flames, with small white dots dotted around.

Like the night sky.

Her fist flew through the air and hit me in the jaw, causing my body to jerk the other way then fall to the ground, pulling her down with me. She landed on top of me then got up and pinned me down. "Murderer." She hissed at me then hit me again, black dots dotted my vision and I blacked out.

 _Lucy_

I can't _believe_ he would do that! Couldn't he see they were just trying to protect something? "Murderer." I had left Sting hidden under some blankets near the horses, I tried to make sure that no predator would come to kill him slash eat him.

I ran into the forest, trees nipping my arms and cutting me slightly. I found the clearing where the wolves lay, dead and my fists clenched, I was soo gonna kill him for this.

I carefully walked around the wolves and wandered further into the forest until I heard a strangled whine coming from a bit further in the forest.

Finally I came to a clearing where I found two cubs nuzzling against their mother who had an arrow through her stomach. I heard shouting in the distance and came to the conclusion that they were being hunted. I looked down at the wolves before dropping to my knees below them and checking if their mother was still alive. Of course not, tears gathered in my eyes and I pulled the arrow out of her stomach before lifting her up and letting the cubs follow me while I found a good spot to lay the body of the wolf.

The shouting got louder and I figured it was only a matter of time before the hunters found us. I had hidden the wolf under some leaves and flowers. I would not let another thing in my life not have a proper send off.

 _Not again._

The cubs whimpered at their mother's grave and I pitied them for a second before taking them from their mother. I vowed to myself to look after the wolves even if Zeref was allergic! That would just make it all the more fun if he went into a coughing fit every time he came near. I grinned at the thought and cradled the two cubs in my arms, who were too young and weak to escape.

* * *

By the time we got back to the cave I had hidden Sting in, the sun was setting. He looked so peaceful so I threw him over my shoulder after making a nest in my backpack for the cubs to rest in.

 _Damn he was heavy!_

"Nnng.." He groaned then I felt his eyes flicker open against my back. His head shot up and he immediately started to struggle and shout for me to put him down while I just rolled my eyes. "Sting shut up. Your being annoying." He stopped and I felt him tense up.

"You're in sooooo much trouble when we get back to the palace blondie." I laughed at his stupidity, "You're blonde too, moron." He hit me harder when I said this making me purposely drop him into a puddle. He glared at me and I laughed at his mud covered state. He jumped up with mud in his hands and I laughed waving my hands in the air. "Don't you dare! You know I'll kill you if you do that!" He grinned and I ran from him, him following close behind and throwing mud at me.

A wet blob of mud hit me in the back and I turned on him, making him skid to a stop while I flipped him over, back into the mud, but this time he dragged me down with him. I fell onto him and he flipped me over so he was on top of me and pinning me to the floor.

"You.

Are.

So.

Dead."

A glint of mischeivousness flashed in his eyes and he shoved mud in my face, making me cough and splutter while I struggled to get him off me. When I finally succeeded I shoved mud in his face and we laughed our heads off, covered head to toe in mud. We got up and I remembered the small cubs in my backpack and rushed over to check if they were ok.

They were fast asleep so I swung the backpack over my shoulders and we headed off to get the horses.

* * *

We arrived back at the palace, dripping with mud and maids rushed out to greet us.

"Master Sting! Miss Lucy!" They had genuine looks of worry on their faces and Sting explained what happened, thankfully leaving out the part where I knock him out. Then I tripped and landed on my arm, a pang of pain shot up my arm and I remembered the gash in my arm where the wolves had attacked. I grunted in pain and Sting lifted me up and dragged me to the infirmary to be treated.

The pain was practically gone, left with a dull throb and I was all patched up by the nurse. I went back to my room, tracking mud everywhere, and wandered into the bathroom to take a bath.

I stepped into the water and breathed in the smell of roses from the scented candle in the bathroom. I hadn't had a bath like this in a while! It felt really good. I heard the door to the bathroom open and glance up as Juvia, a maid, wandered inside to help me bathe. Juvia was one of the only maids I have opened up to. Mostly because she is so kind but also because we can really relate to each other. She was a runaway too, but from slavery and the royal family took her in as a maid and she was respected. I smiled at the thought of how me and her were very alike, but opposites.

"Juvia, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret!" She smiled and nodded while she washed my back. "Of course, Miss Lucy." I grinned and told her all about the wolves and the cubs I had brought home. She gasped when I told her this but then got really mushy when she actually saw the cubs.

They were still asleep inside my backpack so Juvia and I took them out and gently placed them in a little nest I had made with my pillows. They looked so cute and I couldn't help but think of Sting and Rogue because they were brothers so maybe it was like this for them when they were younger.

* * *

 _Natsu_

Lucy was gone all day, apparently Sting took her out on the horses. I had gone mad about how wolves kept attacking the horses that went out there but Sting waved it off.

"Me and Lucy got out of there without a scratch and we also solved the little wolf problem. Well, I go out of there without a scratch. Lucy got a cut on her arm where a wolf scratched her." I glared at Sting, got up and punched him across the face and stomped upstairs to Lucy's room.

When I got upstairs, however, Lucy was playing with wolves! I felt my jaw drop then remembered that Zeref was allergic. Trust Lucy to do something that would affect Zeref like this. I wandered into her bedroom and plonked myself on the bed, startling Lucy and causing her to jump and shield the little cubs who were now playing amongst themselves.

She sighed when she saw it was me but still slapped me on the arm. "Knock when you go into a lady's room!" I grinned at this comment,

"Good job there aren't any ladies in here."

"Do you wish to die?"

"Nah."

"Then shut your mouth or I'll cut you up into a million pieces then feed you to my cubs."

"Yes ma'am."

She giggled and punched me playfully. I eyed the wolf cubs again. "Are ya gonna keep them?" Lucy grinned at me.

"Sure I am! I gotta have some kind of weapon if Zeref starts to annoy me again." Lucy smiled widely and I laughed at her. "Good point Luce." The cubs wore themselves out so they crawled onto Lucy's lap making her raise her hand and pet them.

"You know if Zeref finds them he'll kill you and me." Lucy sighed, "Don't ruin the fun." she giggled again and picked them up. "I'm gonna go ask Wendy how to look after them properly. Don't want them dying on me." She waltzed out of the room and I jumped up to follow her down the hall to Wendy's room.

Lucy didn't bother to knock and just wandered inside making Wendy jump off her bed. "Oh hi Lucy." I frowned,

"How come you didn't knock?"

"I'm a lady. And she's a lady so it's ok."

"I thought you were a gorilla."

"You are so dead mister."

Lucy slapped me over the head and I held my head while Wendy laughed her head off. "You're acting like a married couple!" She wiped a tear from her eye as Lucy turned bright red and I shot Wendy a glare.

"NO WERE NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"NOT"

"Are."

"NOT"

"Are."

"NOT!"

"Not."

"ARE!"

"HA YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!" Wendy laughed again and I slapped my forehead while Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. Wendy's eyes drifted to the cubs in Lucy's arms and her eyes lit up.

"WOW! Where'd you get these?!" While Wendy drooled over the wolves I took a look around her room. It looked the same as it did five years ago. When we all decorated it together.

"Can I-" I cut Wendy off to ask her about her room. "Why'd you keep the decorations Wendy? They're peeling off already." Wendy turned around and smiled, "Because we made it together as a family. Besides, it's the only thing I've got to remember from when Zeref actually joined in with us!" I grinned and remembered Zeref falling over almost three times in an attempt to make his younger sister happy.

"Yeah I guess that's a good enough reason, I mean he never played with us when we were kids." I scoffed slightly, "Until his 'precious' younger sister went up to him and begged him to come pway with us." I laughed and looked at Wendy's pouting face when I made my voice sound like a baby's.

"I didn't sound like that, Natsu. Besides I'm pretty sure you always begged Zeref to play with us. Way more than I did." I felt my face heat up and I pounced on Wendy, tackling her to the floor and tickling her to death. When Wendy was out of breath I got off her and turned to look at Lucy who was laughing her head off.

She wiped a tear from her eye as I helped Wendy up who was also still giggling. "So Wendy we were wondering... Since you're so good with animals, we thought you might know how to take care of wolf cubs? And if you do, can you look after them while we look for a permanent home for them." Wendy's eyes widened and she jumped up and down in excitement, "Yes! I would love to! I've always wanted to do something like this!"

Lucy laughed at her reaction and put the cubs down who were still struggling to jump out of her arms and go play with their new friend. "Well Wendy, here you go and make sure you don't take your eyes of them and make sure no one sees them or I can guarantee mine and Natsu's execution." Wendy laughed at this comment and sat on the floor with the cubs, her baby blue dress in a pool around her. "Sure thing Lucy!" Wendy started to play with the cubs with an excited glint in her eyes, while I dragged Lucy out of Wendy's room so she wouldn't stay there forever with that creepy grin on her face.

"Let's begin our search!" I pumped my fist in the air and Lucy did the same, laughing.

"I can't wait!" Lucy grinned as she walked down the corridor.

"You're creepy Lucy." Lucy shot a look my way and narrowed her eyes at me,

"Say that again and I'll erase all traces of your manhood." I winced at the comment and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now bow." She had a mischievous grin on her face and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?"

"Bow."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"HA NOW BOW TO ME!" I groaned and did as she said, getting on one knee and lowering my head while Lucy laughed triumphantly. She continued down the hallway and I sighed.

Women.

* * *

 _?_

"Are you sure about this my lord?"

"Yes. The preparations for our attack are already being made."

"Good. I will start preparing my men. My lord." The blonde-orange haired man left the room leaving the other to stare out at the stars.

"I'm waiting, blondie.."

* * *

 **HEY! So it's been a while but I finally have this chapter up here. And I added my favourite animal to the story because I thought it would be cute and they also play a major role in the future :3**

 **Follow**

 **Review**

 **And**

 **Favourite!**


	5. The Return

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hi1 I decided to do a couple of chapters for the story this weekend so I might (note: I said might) be able to get at least four chapters done if I don't have much homework or anything. And I would also like to send a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed! All of your comments on how I could improve and how much you like the story really boosted my confidence! So again, thank you.**

 _Lucy_

Hm. I'm bored.

I had just finished writing a letter to my personal maid back at my mansion, Supetto and I also wrote to Mavis. We'd become great friends after we exchanged letters for weeks. Well I guess I could write a letter to my mother, Layla. I've been writing letters about what has happened in my life to my mother so that when she returns one day, she could read them all.

I picked up a pink piece of paper with swirls as a border and began to write.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _They caught me. I wish I could have found you before they did and I regret it, but they're impossible to escape from! However, they are really strange and managed to make me laugh but they are princes! (And princesses, if you count the youngest, Wendy.) I've been caught by the neighbouring country, Fiore. And nonetheless, by the prince who I just happened to walk into! I know, I guess we both have bad luck with men. Anyway, I'm going to tell you the full story! Ok so the fifth prince, Sting saved me from drowning and brought me to the palace. Then I just had to run into the first prince, Zeref! He recognised me and sent nearly all of the guards in the palace to capture me! Virgo, Gemi and Mini, Aries and Plu fought well but I guess it was all for nothing.. Oh and by the way, Plu is a silver celestial spirit and I bought him on the way to Magnolia! He's so cute, but he doesn't talk. He's the little dog spirit. Oh! And I figured out which wizard has the other two zodiacs. I plan on challenging her to a battle with her keys on the line so maybe I can finally have all twelve! Like I wanted when I first became a celestial wizard. But I guess I'd feel bad if I took her keys from her._

 _Anyway, I got some new wolves! I found them in the woods with their dying mother, I plan to bury her properly when I get the chance, they're so cute! Just like Akira and Aiyana were. I hope you're doing well and just to let you know, I never gave up trying to find you ever since I left the mansion._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Lucy_

I signed off the letter and placed it inside a white envelope. I picked up a treasure box and placed it among the other letters I had written. Once I had locked the box with a golden key that I wore on a necklace, Juvia came in and sat me down in front of a mirror to do my hair. She put a baby blue flower in my hair on a clip to keep my bangs back and helped me to choose a dress (I was still in my nightgown).

Juvia grabbed a floor-length, strapless gown and held it up against me, it matched the flower in my hair and Juvia squealed in delight when she saw how beautiful I looked.

"Lucy-san you look beautiful! Now don't ruin my work of art when you go downstairs for dinner!" I laughed at her and she walked me down a huge staircase that lead to the dining hall where all the princes sat, missing Wendy and Natsu. I strolled inside and sat in my usual seat while they all just stared at me. I grinned and turned to face them, "Look at me for that long again then I won't hesitate to slit your throats." They all raised their hands in defeat and looked back at Wendy and Natsu's empty seats.

"I'll go find them." I raised out of my feet and while I exited the room I could feel their stares on my back. Then I heard Laxus, Gajeel and Cobra snickering.

* * *

I reached Natsu's room and knocked twice on the door, getting a grunt in response. "Natsu come down for breakfast!" Another grunt in reply. I knocked again more fiercely and then gave up, getting only a mere grunt in reply. I opened the door and stepped inside, Natsu was sprawled out on his bed, snoring like there was no tomorrow. I stepped across his room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Get up." He grunted again and twitched a bit. "Natsu get up lazy bones." He grunted again and turned to face me, his eyes still closed. "NATSU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED OR I'LL BEAT YOU TILL NEXT TUES-" I was cut off and squeaked in surprise when Natsu grabbed me and pulled me onto his bed. He snuggled up against her and sniffed her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Luuuucyyyyy, I'm tired." He yawned and pulled me closer, causing me to squeak then my mind came back to reality when he grabbed my breast instead of my waist. "NATSU WAKE THE HELL UP AND GET THE HELL OFF!" Natsu stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mornin'"

"You're dead."

"What did I do?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Lucy attacked Natsu and made a huge lump on his head. He rolled around the floor and got up and backed away. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I glared at him, "Like you don't know. NOW GO DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT YOUR GOD DAMNED BREAKFAST BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" Natsu spared no hesitation and left the room, me following him down the hall. Natsu hurriedly ran into the dining hall whilst I went to go get Wendy.

I knocked on her door and called out, softer than when I called for Natsu. "Wendy? Are you awake?" I heard laughter from inside so it took that as a yes. I opened the door and found Wendy sitting on the floor with the cubs, who were licking at her face and nibbling the end of her dress. Her hair was an absolute mess.

"Wendy time for breakfast." Wendy stifled her giggles, "I'll just get someone to do my hair then I'll come down." I looked at her deep blue hair and grinned.

"I'll do it." Wendy looked up and grinned, "Thank you Lucy-san!" She quickly scrambled up and sat down in front of her mirror. She handed me a cute little brush and a flower to go in her hair. I gently brushed her hair and watched her in the mirror, eyeing her hair. I tied her hair in two cute plaits and put the flower on the right side of her hair. When I was done, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and then dragged Wendy downstairs to eat. We ran down the hall and finally came to the dining hall.

When me and Wendy sat down I shot a glare at Natsu so he put his head down and Sting and Rogue sent me a look that definitely read, 'What did he do now?' I shook my head and started to eat, only to be interrupted by Sting and Rogue. Rogue had his usual, emotionless expression and Sting looked excited.

"We challenge you to a duel after breakfast!" Rogue stayed silent but when I gave him a questioning look he just nodded. "Deal, but don't go crying when I kick your asses."

Sting grinned and nodded then quickly finished his food so he could drag Rogue outside. I stood up and followed them, then I remembered Juvia's words. _'_ _Don't ruin my work of art.'_

"Crap. I'm gonna go get changed." I ran upstairs and into my room, grabbing my old clothes from my bedside. I slipped on my short skirt and jacket. I slipped my boots on and adjusted my sleeves so they covered my bandages on my arm where the wolf left a gash.

I ran downstairs and past the astonished nurses, they were probably surprised that a princess was dressed like I was. "Lets do this, Sting, Rogue!" I sprinted into the mini arena and found Sting and Rogue already there in their battle stance. The rest of the royal family were in the stands, even Zeref and a couple of servants.

"3 2 1 GO!" I heard Wendy's voice from the stadium. Sting and Rogue advanced and attacked. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" "SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" I dodged both attacks and sent an attack of my own.

"WHITE SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" I combined white dragon slaying magic and sky dragon slaying magic together and attacked, Rogue dodged but Sting wasn't fast enough. I hit Sting and he was sent flying across the battle field. "Shadow drive." Rogue's body was engulfed in shadows and then he became a shadow and started to attack. "Shadow drive." I did the same as Rogue and surprised him with a kick to the back, "LUCY KICK!" He was sent flying across the arena and landed next to the recovered Sting.

"White Drive." Sting's body was engulfed in light and he grinned as he sent a breath attack at me. "WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!" He hit me and made a crater in the floor of the arena. I was sent flying across the arena and into Rogue. He caught me and sent me back to Sting.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO! OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO! OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO! OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS! GEMINI!" Four gates opened and revealed, Loki, Scorpio, Virgo, Gemi and Mini. Loki, Scorpio and Virgo attacked Rogue whilst Gemi and Mini helped me fight Sting.

"Gemini! Transform into me!" Gemini transformed into a perfect copy of myself... in a towel. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Gemini frowned and Sting went a beetroot red and looked away. "This is what you were wearing the last time you summoned me." I slapped my forehead and sighed. "Fine. Lets just do the spell already." Gemini nodded and linked hands with me,

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance.._

 _With such shine..._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate..._

 _Oh 88 stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 ** _Urano Metria!_**

A vast array of stars surrounded me and charged at Sting, causing him to fall backwards, unconscious. "1 down." I mumbled, just enough so the dragon slayers could hear me.

Loki, Scorpio and Virgo were fighting Rogue, who was attacking them as a shadow. Gemini's key started to glow and her gate was closed. "I'm running low on magic energy..." Scorpio also disappeared, leaving me with Loki and Virgo.

"Regulus Impact!" Black fire was sent at Rogue, who easily dodged. Virgo sent huge boulders at Rogue but was too slow. "Close the gate. Thanks guys." Rogue stopped attacking them as they were sent back to the celestial spirit world. He peered over my shoulder and looked at Sting sprawled out across the floor. He had a look of amusement on his face. "I told you, you couldn't beat her Sting." I laughed and attacked him, "Lighting Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!" I hit him off guard and he also fell to the floor.

"I win." I heard someone calling my name in the direction of the stands and saw Natsu jumping up and down and cheering. Laxus, Gajeel and Cobra looked proud and Zeref had a creepy smile on his face.

That was when I heard it.

A loud roar echoed through the forest and we all froze, Sting and Rogue just regaining consciousness. His roar. I glanced back in the stand and all looks of happiness were gone, replaced by a cold stare into the forest. While they were focused I slipped away and ran in the direction of the forest. Once I was inside the forest I could hear faint shouts coming from the royals as they ran after me.

But I'm way faster.

I could hear growls and another roar echoed throughout the forest, sending a shiver down my spine. By this time, when I looked back I could see a cluster of people running through the forest so I sped up and eventually came to the edge off a cliff. Damn. Cornered.

I looked back and the group emerged from the trees with unreadable expressions on their faces, Zeref wasn't here yet.

"Where the HELL do you think you're going Lucy?!" Laxus' voice boomed and I shivered then regained my cool. "None of your business." He growled at this and Natsu stepped forward, making me step back. "Come on Lucy, we're going back." I stood my ground but the edge in his voice made me flinch.

"I refuse."

They all looked at me with irritated faces but I continued. "You'll have to make me." Cobra grunted, "That can be arranged." I grinned, "Try me." Cobra's brow twitched and he sent a poison attack at me, which I side-stepped and dodged. I glanced backwards where the attack went and spotted a black spot flying in the sky. Natsu and the others seemed to notice too because their voices became more urgent.

"Lucy, this isn't a game. Come on!" I shook my head, "No. Way." The black spot was getting closer and closer at an alarming rate, Natsu noticed this because he stepped forward and grabbed my forearm making me wince and cry out in pain. He immediately let go and spotted the bandages under my sleeves. "Sorry." He mumbled but I had enough.

I kicked him in the stomach and he was sent flying backwards into Gajeel. Gajeel grunted when Natsu collided with him and shoved him off. "Bad move, bunny-girl." The spot was getting bigger and bigger until it was the shape of a large bird in the sky. All of the princes lunged at me so I stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, making them stop and look alarmed. "Lucy-san! Calm down!" Wendy had finally caught up but her eyes had widened in fear at the situation.

"Stay out of this Wendy." Wendy frowned. "Step away from the cliff Lucy, it's coming." I grinned again.

"I know it's coming, I can sense my dragon parent after all." Wendy looked at me with a shocked look on her face until she realised how close the dragon was. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" The dragon landed in the space they had created, making the ground shake a bit.

It's empty eyes saw right into my soul and I grinned widely making the others look at me like I was crazy. I stepped forward and hugged the dragon's leg, making Wendy gasp and the boys glare at me but Natsu's expression caught my eye. An expression filled with hurt.

"Welcome back!" The dragon lowered his head to my level. He didn't speak but I knew he was glad to see me, even if his expression didn't show it, "Lucy." I grinned, he spoke, he was back! I can't believe it!

Acnologia is back!

 **Hey! Sorry this chapter is a little short! But I have school to prepare for tomorrow, ugh I forgot school existed. Anyways I'm sorry for the long wait! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I will be writing way more often since I have sooooooo many ideas pouring into my mind because I'm trying to keep you as interested as possible! Also, I won't be continuing any stories on my profile until this one is finished so I won't get side tracked. And also the characters have a bit of a different personality, if you were wondering.**

 **Lucy = Badass**

 **Acnologia = Good Dad/Teacher**

 **Laxus = Speaks more/brotherly figure**

 **Natsu = More serious**

 **Gajeel = Still an absolute ass but a brotherly figure**

 **Cobra = Same personality but a brotherly figure to Lucy**

 **Thank you for supporting the fanfiction and I will get the next chapter updated as soon as possible!**

 **Follow,**

 **Favourite**

 **and Review!**


	6. Emotions

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hello people! I decided to make chapters longer and stuff and I also decided to work on a chapter every day so that I can give y'all some chapters faster and also get to the part which I'm looking forward to.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail (Unfortunately because I'd make NaLu real. Not that it isn't already.)**

 _Natsu_

The dragon landed and I couldn't believe my eyes, Lucy welcomed it and hugged it. She hugged the same thing that killed the rest of the dragon parents. She hugged the same thing that killed Igneel. But wait, didn't Lucy say that they were ALL dead?

"Lucy, you lied?" Wendy piped up and I could see she had an expression of fear, sadness and hurt and I couldn't help but feel the same. Lucy frowned. "I never lied." She looked at us with confusion. "Lucy you said the dragons were dead!" Wendy's voice raised a bit and I glanced up at Lucy, I couldn't move, the dragon was now facing us all and lowered his head down to Wendy's level.

"I am dead." Wendy paused then glanced at Lucy who nodded showing he was telling the truth. "How are you here?" The dragon grunted in response and his eyes glanced back down to Lucy who sighed. "He doesn't like to talk, thinks you're not worthy." Laxus growled at this along with Cobra who looked pissed. Lucy glanced at them and gave them a look then continued. "He's dead, so is all the others. They come to the world in spirit form all the time, well, every two years and they can only stay for half a day. On this day, if I don't come to them, they elect one dragon to come see me, so I can close the portal to stop unwanted humans coming into the spirit world." I glanced at Laxus who grunted and opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy picked up a rock and threw it at him, silencing him.

"Only I can close the portal because I possess more than five of the celestial zodiac keys. They also don't want humans to come in the spirit world because as soon as one enters, if they aren't a celestial wizard and don't own more than five of the keys then they die immediately. The dragons don't like this happening so they ask me to close the gate all the time." She glanced at me because I more than likely looked like I had a bunch of questions swirling around in my head. "And Natsu, if you're gonna ask why Igneel didn't come don't bother. He can't come because he would get side tracked by you but he needs to be back in the spirit world by the time the moon rises. If he doesn't he will be erased. So don't even go there, any of you."

Zeref stepped forward, Wendy and I parted to clear a path for him. He glanced up at the dragon and began to speak, "You will not go unless I am assured you will come back." A growl from the black dragon entered the conversation and Lucy glanced up at him. "Don't say stuff like that, it's like you're holding me hostage and him being an overprotective dad and all, might just try to kill you. Besides, it's not like you can keep me here forever, I'm not gonna stop trying to leave and you know it." Zeref frowned and I saw an emotion flash through his eyes.

Hate?

Irritation?

Sorrow?

I couldn't quite figure it out but as I was lost in thought Lucy had climbed up the dragon's leg and positioned herself on the dragon's back so she wouldn't fall off. Sting stepped forward at this and his expression looked worried but that didn't remain as it was clouded with a mixture of shock and pain.

With a swish of the dragon's tail he was knocked of his feet and sent flying into a tree. The impact must've knocked the wind out of him because he fell to his knees, gasping for air. The I heard Lucy shouting.

"That was uncalled for! You don't attack my friends!" Friends? Didn't she hate us? Then memories flashed through my brain. Her laughing with us, playing with us and being generally happy. Not distressed or sad. Happy.

As if rehearsed Happy and the rest of the cats burst through the trees, their wings sprouted through their fur. Lucy looked confused but surprised when, as she was hovering off the ground ready to take off, Happy flew into her arms and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, so as not to drop him as the dragon's wings sliced through the air and we all watched as she rode into the distance. Wait. HAPPY!

"LUCY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY CAT! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I SWEAR I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU! HAPPY YOU TRAITOR COME HERE!" As I ranted on Wendy sighed and calmed me down. "Natsu please. Don't be so loud. Here, you can borrow Carla to go after them. After all, we need someone to bring Lucy back when she's done what she was going to do." She held out Carla to me and I grabbed her and threw her into the air, she summoned her wings and swooped down to get me. We followed them as fast as Carla could go, so as not to loose them and so I could get Happy back. "Damn!" I cursed under my breath and Carla picked up the speed and travelled at light speed. She must have been raring to get Happy back too.

We finally caught up but stayed a safe distance behind them, so as not to be in range of the dragon in case he decided to get rid of us. Lucy was heading to a forest filled with white trees. There was mist tumbling out of the forest and just to make things short, it was damn creepy.

The dragon swooped down in the middle of a large clearing and withdrew his wings, allowing Happy to fly Lucy to the ground. We watched from a distance as I noticed a ripple in the air, it looked like water and then a patch of the air in front of Lucy turned blue. A portal? She walked to the side and the portal expanded, so it was big enough for the dragon to step inside.

He stepped through the portal and Lucy was waving frantically, probably trying to say goodbye. Then she raised both of her hands in front of her face and she started to glow and the wind picked up, making it hard for Carla to stay airborne. She flew to the ground and landed just outside of the clearing as we watched Lucy perform a spell.

 _ **Of the heavenly spirits,**_

 _ **The moon and the stars,**_

 _ **Continue their wrath**_

 _ **And destroy the peace.**_

 _ **I am here,**_

 _ **The peace-giver,**_

 _ **To help and serve the heavens.**_

 _ **For I am the celestial goddess,**_

 _ **And you will heed my call.**_

 _ **CLOSE THE GATE!**_

 _ **I COMMAND THEE!**_

 _ **ALL THE STARS AND THE HEAVENS,**_

 _ **SHINE!**_

 _ **DISCONNECT OUR WORLDS!**_

 _ **FOR ALL WILL BE LOST!**_

 _ **DISCONNECT OUR WORLDS!**_

 _ **For I am the celestial goddess,**_

 _ **And you will heed my call.**_

I watched in awe as the glow she was giving of disappeared and was replaced by a dark aura that engulfed the portal. Then it was gone. I assumed she was finished and watched her slightly sway in the winds, making me gasp and lunge forward as she fell to her knees. I caught her head before it hit the floor and sat with her head in my lap, brushing the stray hair out of her eyes.

"Damn! She was out cold. Wait. This is a good thing! Now I can take her home without any protests!"

Then she did something unexpected, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her, snuggling into me. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to Happy and Carla who had reunited. I handed Lucy to Happy, knowing her was the strongest and Carla swooped down and picked me up. We flew slightly slower than before, making it easier to carry Lucy without waking her up.

* * *

We arrived back at the palace around sundown and I found all of my brothers sitting on the steps of the main door and they all looked bored. When we landed Sting and Rogue perked up but we were met with a deadly aura coming from Laxus, Gajeel and Cobra. Damn they looked pissed.

"Natsu..." Cobra started but was cut off by Gajeel and Laxus. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER ASH FOR BRAINS?!" I winced as I saw them walking up to me and Luce, she was still snuggling up to me. "I DIDN'T DO NUTHING METAL FACE AND MR EGO! SHE COLLAPSED WHEN SHE DID SOME SPELL! IF YOU'RE GONNA JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS, DON'T 'CAUSE YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING WHEN YOU DO!" **(A/N Sorry about the language :P)** Laxus glared at me for a while until snatching Lucy from him and going inside with her.

"HEY COME BACK LAXUS!" Gajeel grunted and followed them inside, I am sooooo pissed! "See ya Natsu." Sting called out before going after them and Rogue nodded before following him. Wendy was on the ground cuddling Carla and Happy. She got up carrying Carla and walked inside after waving goodbye. It was only then when I realised how late it was. Shit.

 _Laxus_

I had gone all protective over Blondie and I snatched her from Natsu and went inside, up to my room. Geez, I don't even know where they put her room, I really have to pay attention more. I walked into my room when I heard footsteps coming towards my door. "Hey Laxus where'd you-" He glanced down at the blonde I was carrying and sighed. "Natsu's looking for her you know."

I turned my back on him and scoffed, "And I should care why?" I put her down on my bed and she instantly cuddled up to one of my pillows. "Because he looked pissed. Besides, he'll set every guard in the kingdom on your ass if you don't tell him where Bunny-Girl here is." I grinned and folded my arms across my chest. "Don't deny it, you think it's gonna be funny when he does. When Zeref finds out, he'll be on Natsu's ass in rage mode if he thinks Blondie's gone. I mean come on, you would so want to see that wouldn't you." He grinned at me but frowned as he looked behind me.

"What's up with her? She having a bad dream or something?" I frowned and looked down at Lucy. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was hugging the pillow like her life depended on it.

"Go away.." Her voice was soft like a whisper but we both heard it. "Shouldn't we wake her up or something?" I glanced up at Gajeel and lightly shook her shoulder. "Hey Blondie wake up." She merely turned over and faced the other way. Gajeel gave his signature laugh but he came over and helped me try to wake her.

"Get up Bunny Girl." She stirred then she bolted up, making me and Gajeel jump backwards in surprise. "The hell Bunny-Girl?!" She turned to face us and she had a look of pure terror and sadness in her eyes. I smelt a faint smell salt and saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Even Gajeel looked stumped at what to do.

Instinct took over and I enveloped her in a hug while she sobbed on my shoulder. Gajeel came over and sat on the bed next to us while I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Hey Bunny Girl what's wrong?" She started to talk between sobs and hiccups. "I *hic* saw it happen *hic* again. I watched my *sob* Mother die again." Gajeel again looked stumped at what to do while Blondie started to cry harder. I pulled her away and held her by her shoulders at arms length. "Come on Blondie, Natsu'll kill me if he sees you crying. He'll burn my ass." She gave me a small smile and started to laugh while crying. "It'll be funny *hic* when he does." I gave her a crooked grin and let her go while she wiped her tears. Gajeel just looked lost for words and even more confused when Blondie gave him a small hug.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now. See you Laxus, Gajeel." She turned and walked out of the door before me or Gajeel could say anything. "Gihi. Damn Laxus, didn't know you had it in you." I scowled at Gajeel and he got up and left the room, saying something about catching it all on his lacrima camera. Wait. SHIT!

"GAJEEL GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" I ran after him down the corridor and I could hear him taunting me with his stupid laugh. I'm gonna kill that bastard!

 _Lucy_

I finally did it.

I've got it all off my chest and damn it felt good! I smiled to myself when I thought of Laxus and Gajeel comforting me like I was their little sister. "Hmmm, sister... I like the sound of that." I grinned as I walked in my room and flopped down on my bed.

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and I bolted up and grabbed my pocket-knife from my desk and spun around but no one was there. But I could still sense someone's presence and it seemed familiar... God damn it.

"Rogue... Come out of the shadows before I beat your ass." I heard a small chuckle and I felt a small tug at the corners of my mouth and I just stood there with a huge grin on my face. "Hello Lucy." Rogue appeared with shadows twisting around his legs and arms. "Hi Rogue!" I grinned while his shadows made their way over to me and pulled me towards him. "Rogue?" He held me in an embrace and I was lost for words. Rogue never showed affection! Never mind an emotion!

He pulled away and held me at arms length, "Are you ok Lucy?" I sighed and realised my face must still be red. "I'm fine Rogue." He frowned even more, "No you're not. You've been crying. I can smell the salt all over you and your poor face is all red." Something flashed across his eyes, concern?

"I'm fine now, I guess I finally snapped." He hugged me again and whispered something in my ear that made my eyes grow wide.

"I'll protect you no matter what Lucy." He turned back into a shadow and in an instant he left the room leaving me astounded. He actually showed some emotions! And towards me?! I decided to forget about this night and flopped back down. Geez, the ones who have the least emotions surprise me the most.

I got under the covers without any regard of changing my clothes and drifted of to sleep, not noticing the figure looming over my sleeping self. I snuggled into my pillows and sighed in contentment of me finally getting to sleep. I was exhausted...

"Lucy..." My eyes shot open only to meet dark hollow eyes that stared into my soul. I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and pressed the pressure point on the back of my neck. Making me drift of into dream land, paralysed.

 **Hi! Sorry for this chapter being so late but I had major writers block!**

 **T!**

 **Hi! I've put a poll on my profile so if you want to vote who will be with Lucy then please vote on my account if you wish to!**

 **The choices are:**

 **Sting**

 **Rogue**

 **Natsu**

 **Sting and Rogue**

 **Natsu, Sting and Rogue**

 **Thank you and you have until the 15th February to vote!**


	7. Gone

**NaLu** **Royal Love - Sacred Hear** **t**

 **Hiii! Sorry for not updating quickly and here's the current results of the poll!**

 **1\. Natsu, Sting and Rogue - 3 votes & Natsu - 3 votes**

 **2\. Rogue - 2 votes (I'm gonna be doing a fanfic about RoLu anyway :P)**

 **3\. Sting - 0 votes (no one likes Sting XD)**

 **Thanks for voting! Now, back to the story! Also remember the voting will be open until the 15th February!**

 _Lucy_

I'm in darkness, and honestly it's terrifying me. It brings back so many memories. I'm currently flung over the shoulder of my kidnapper and he isn't even attempting to be gentle. I can feel his nails (claws) digging into my sides and I know that I've drawn blood by now. I felt a door creak open and now wind is nipping at my cheeks and a shiver went down my spine.

I woke up a while ago but I was blindfolded and bound so I can't really see and I don't know where I am right now but I think we just left the palace.

The palace...

Wait. THE PALACE! STING! NATSU! ROGUE! They'll definitely come save me. After all, Rogue told me that he would protect me no matter what and I believed him. Natsu would never leave me alone and I can see the look in Sting's eyes when he looks at me. I just hope they know where I am...

"Lucy are you awake?" I perked up "Yes I am." I meant for my voice to come out intimidating but my voice came out as a whisper. I was surprised if he actually heard me.

"Good, now you don't need to be scared. I'm not here to hurt you, I just have my orders to bring you back." My heart stopped, "Back?" I was so quiet that I could barely hear myself. "You father ordered me to take you back. He tells me he needs to talk to you." I felt pure fear wash over me and I trembled against him. Until I put up the best fight I could.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" I didn't feel any magic power when I did this and I suddenly felt helpless. "Magic doesn't work when you have those ropes on you Lucy." I suddenly realised that they wouldn't take me without restraining my magic. Damn. "Soooo~ take these off me shit-face?" The guy carrying me scoffed at this and I scowled. "Shit-face? You don't even know who I am." I scoffed back. "Yea well even if you do look good, a person who kidnaps someone else is shitty inside and out." He laughed at this and I pouted.

"You crack me up Lucy. But we're almost there now." Wait. WHAT!? "I THOUGHT WE HAD JUST LEFT THE PALACE!" He laughed again although it was quieter this time as I heard a gate creak open. "Wow Lucy, you really have no idea how long you sleep." He stiffened and I heard muffled voices. "Lucy pretend to be asleep." I tensed as I left shit-face's shoulder and was handed to someone else.

I was roughly flung over the guys shoulders and his nails dug right into my sides and pain shot up my body. I winced and made sure not to cry out by biting my tongue.

The guy who had grabbed me clearly showed no regard for my well being as I bumped off of walls and doors multiple times until I'd had enough of this crap. The next time he bumped into a wall I vowed to make a scene and get him to put me down.

As if on cue he whacked me so hard against a wall that the wind was knocked out of me. After I got my breath back I started to shout multiple curse words and thrashed against him. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD OR I'LL BEAT YOUR SHITTY ASS 'TIL NEXT WEEK! YOU DICK-FACE PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I heard him scoff then he put me on the floor. My legs immediately turned to jelly and I fell to the ground, whacking my head off the floor when I went down. I heard a chuckle then something collided with my side, knocking the wind out of me and forcing me to curl up into a ball to defend my stomach. Someone grabbed my arm and lifted me up and flung me over their shoulder instead.

"Stop. We were told to make sure she was alive and unharmed." A female voice echoed through the room and I heard a grunt presumably from the man. "Whatever lets just hurry up and finish this, after all Master said he wants us to finish the job quickly so we can bring her to him." I froze over her shoulder and remained sailent as I felt someone's eyes on me as we walked through the corridors of the mansion.

"Take the blindfold off but keep her bound, we can't hurt the client or else we won't get the reward." Reward? Does that mean they're from a guild? I was put on the floor and the bounds on my feet were removed so I could stand then finally my blindfold was removed. I stood in front of a woman and a man who met my eyes with a glare. I glared back and got up with a huff. Then the moment I realised where I was, I stiffened and just stared blankly at the door in front of me. Father's office.

I turned around and started to walk away. "No way. Can't make me." Were the only words that came out of my mouth until the man grabbed the clothing at the back of my neck and dragged me back to the door. "You're not going anywhere you blonde bimbo." Ignoring my whines and shouts of protest she opened the huge double doors and flung me inside, making me trip and fall forward a few inches before catching myself.

"Lucy." I froze and turned to look at my father who had an unreadable expression on his face and I started to tremble in his wake. "Hello Father." I blurted out then I heard a scoff from the corner of the room and noticed two men sitting on a plush red sofa and acting like they owned the place. I shot a glare at them and then looked away when they smirked at me.

"Lucy. I have summoned you here today to talk about your future." I flinched and looked at him while he continued speaking. "I originally sent you to the dragon-slayer household hoping you would fall for at least one of the sons but this is taking longer than I expected and after going to the palace and seeing you fight, I was unimpressed. A lady should not fight others, especially not men so I decided to marry you off to someone else since it was easier."

Every word my father said made my eyes grow wider and anger bubble up inside of me while he talked about my life like it was his own little play thing. I could feel the anger flare in me when he said about my marriage. I refuse...

"I REFUSE!" He glanced up from his work an sighed making me twitch, wanting to punch his god damned face in. "Lucy. Do as I say. Don't act like it's the end of the world if you get married."

I snapped.

I tore the bounds from my hands and took my battle stance. Jude waved this act off like it was nothing. "Stop her." I glanced to the corner where the two men stood up and I turned my attention to them. "CELESTIAL DRAGON'S STAR SHOWER!" Bright beams of light came from my hand but with a flick of their fingers the attack rounded on me so I put up a shield of water. "Water wall!" They looked confused for a second until the yellow-orange haired one jumped into the air, sending a fist my way. I blocked it with my arms but a strange sensation ran through my arms and I was sent flying into the wall. Blood came out of my mouth and I glanced down at my arms, a white glare of light was coming from them and I froze while that light turned to fire and exploded, making me cry out.

I got up, clutching my bruised and bleeding arms to my body and took my stance again. "Shadow Drive." I turned into a shadow and flee from the room, making Jude slam his hands on the desk and the guards outside of the door try to catch me.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH A SHADOW DUMMIES!" I hid in the shadows and made my way to the main entrance. YUSH! I MADE IT! TAKE THAT FATHER!

I took a solid form and was about to open the door when the two men from before grabbed both my arms and legs and squeezed hard. The man who had explosive powers made my arms burn and the other entwined them in thorns, scratching me everywhere. Crap. "Take her. I have no more business with her." I flinched as Jude appeared and handed me over to them. No. I wasn't his to give.

"LEMME GO! I'M NOT YOURS TO GIVE JUDE!" The man with orange-yellow hair punched me in the stomach and winded me, making me double over. The man and woman from before appeared and grinned as they dragged me out of the door, using the thorns entwined around me as a leash. I stumbled as they dragged me and put up the best fight I could muster.

"WATER BODY!" My body turned to water and I slid through the thorns. I took a solid form a bit away from them. They all sighed as the man caught me with his thorns and this time they put magic sealing binds on me to make sure I don't escape. I struggled all the same and tried to wriggle myself out of the binds making the orange-yellow haired dude pissed because I was probably being real annoying to them. But I couldn't care less.

He came up to me and punched me as hard as he could in the stomach, knocking the air out of me as I fell into the darkness.

 _Natsu.. Sting.. Rogue.. Help me.._

* * *

 _Sting_

Natsu just went upstairs to wake up blondie. Geez, I can't believe her dragon parent is Acnologia. Then again, she was trained by all of the dragons but I guess Acnologia was the first to do so. Dad was probably the least willing to train her. He always went on and on about how women were weak and that you don't train them if you can protect them but I guess Lucy changed his mind because she has my magic... Hmmm, I might go see what's taking Natsu so long.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I shot up when I heard Natsu's voice as the doors broke open and we all just looked at him, clearly confused. "What are you going on about now Natsu?" He looked pissed and he was engulfed in his own flames. "LUCY'S GONE!" We all froze then Rogue and I pushed past him and went to her room, the others following closely behind us.

We burst into her room and I noticed that her scent was already fading. "She was taken last night, no doubt about it." Rogue had an emotionless face but his eyes showed pure worry. "Well what are we waiting for! LET'S TRACK HER!" I took a deep breath and another scent invaded my nose, a man was here.

"She was taken by a man about the age of 20." Rogue nodded in agreement and Natsu looked annoyed.

"WHO CARES WHO TOOK HER! WE JUST HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" We all nodded but Wendy squeaked from behind us making us all turn to her. "Eh, I'll go inform Zeref of miss Lucy's disappearance." The bluenette squeaked again from all the looks she was getting. "Yes Wendy, go inform Zeref and we'll go find Lucy. Take Lucy's maid with you." Wendy turned and nodded at the other bluenette.. I think her name was Juvia but that's not important right now.

Juvia bowed in return and they took off down the hall, the rest of us didn't care for using the door and jumped out of Lucy's window. Damn she would kill us all for doing that. Laxus immediately took charge. "Sting, Rogue! Look North! Natsu and Gajeel go West! Cobra go East and I'll take South!" We all shouted out in agreement, only getting small complaints from Natsu and Gajeel about going with each other but they were silenced by Laxus sending a shock their way.

Me and Rogue took off North, looking for her scent. Rogue seemed triumphant when he found it in the direction of the Alvarez kingdom. We connected to the others using telepathy that one of Natsu's advisors, Warren used so we could all keep in contact with each other. Wendy's voice was heard first.

 _Wendy:_ _Me and Juvia are going to help you find Miss Lucy and Zeref is contacting Lucy's father. We'll be with you both in a few minutes if I use my wind travel magic._

 _Laxus: I'm gonna head for Alvarez. See you guys there._

 _Cobra: I'm going to the Heartfilia Konzern in case the person who took Lucy has any Ill will towards her father._

 _Natsu and Gajeel: We're heading to Alvarez kingdom with you guys._

 _Wendy: Wait! Shouldn't we come up with a plan if we're going to enter a neighbouring country who obviously are trying to start a war with Fiore?!_

 _Rogue: Good point, meet at the borders and we'll come up with a plan._

Me and Rogue headed for the borders and felt the wind pick up, meaning Wendy was close. Telepathy is real useful when you need it!

We all met up at the borders and began to come up with a plan of attack. Natsu just wanted to storm the castle and demand Lucy which we all were against so now Natsu is in the corner growing mushrooms while we come up with a proper plan.

"Lets use Natsu as bait! He's dumb enough to wake up the whole castle and more!" I said, earning a glare from Natsu, making a wide grin spread across his face. Natsu mumbled something that he couldn't hear but her was pretty sure it was about him. Then Wendy said something that wiped the grin off his face. "That's a great idea Sting! We can just use someone as a distraction so we can infiltrate the castle and Natsu is perfect for the job!" The others (excluding Natsu) all nodded in agreement of the plan the bluenette had come up with.

"W-wait! I was just joking Wendy!" Wendy's grin became wider. "Don't matter if you were joking or not. It's still gonna save Bunny-Girl." Gajeel piped up as he sat a bit away from the group looking a bit disinterested. "LETS GO INFILTRATE ALVAREZ!" We all raised our fists in the air in agreement (excluding Natsu and Sting.)

"Natsu~" Wendy sang, making Natsu glance up at her then back at his mushrooms he was currently growing. "Wut?" Natsu's response made Wendy giggle and I couldn't help but grin. "You get to blow up stuff and let loose if you come~" Natsu's mood peaked and he jumped to his feet.

"HELL YEAH! I'M FIRED UP NOW!"

Wendy giggled and the rest of us laughed at how quickly he changed.

"Wow flame-ass didn't think you were bipolar." Laxus' voice made us all turn to Natsu and watch his response.

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Laxus grinned and shot a spark of energy his way, striking Natsu and sending him unconscious to the floor. "Now we can take him using Wendy's wind magic without complaints." Laxus grumbled as he eyed Natsu's soul leaving his mouth.

"That was harsh." Gajeel mumbled.

"Care to say that to my face my _dear_ cousin." Gajeel flinched then grinned.

"You starting something Sparky?" Laxus glared at him and they had an intense stare down until Laxus sent a shock of electricity Gajeel's way and he fell to the floor besides Natsu making the rest of us wince as he clearly banged his head off the floor. "Anyone else wanna get knocked out?" We all stepped back and Wendy laughed slightly.

"Lets go save Lucy/Blondie/Miss Lucy!"

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as possible but tomorrow I'm going to comicon so I might not update another chapter this week but I promise I will update as soon as I can!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Favourite**

 **Follow**

 **Review!**

 **xoxo**


	8. Battle for Her

**Royal** **Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hey! Thanks for your support on the story and for your encouragement! Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I was obsessing over Fairy Tail at Comicon and I'm pretty sure I bought all the Fairy Tail stuff. Also if you were there I was dressed as Natsu! :3 (My husband...)**

 **Here's the voting results so far!**

 **Natsu - 6 votes**

 **Rogue - 4 votes & Natsu, Sting and Rogue - 4 votes**

 **Sting and Rogue - 2 votes**

 **Sting - 1 vote (Poor Sting XD)**

 **Make sure you vote if you want the story to change to a different ship!**

 **Now! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Natsu_

I'm scared. What if Lucy's- NO I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! SHE'LL BE FINE! She'll be fine. Right?

"Natsu-san do you know what you're going to do?" I whipped my head around to face Wendy and nodded, determination aflame in my heart. "I'm fired up!" The rest grinned at my determination and I could see fire behind all of their eyes. Their love for Lucy...

"Natsu-san go we will be right behind you if you need us!" I nodded and I burst through the front doors, making everyone in the entrance look at me then in realisation when I began to attack them.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" They were all engulfed in flames but not hot enough to kill them. I could never kill someone...

* * *

 _Lucy_

I paced around the room those guys threw me in. I had tried everything, but the god damned shackles won't come off and I still can't use any magic. Ugh I feel useless!

I haven't felt useless in a while... Mom..

"GOD DAMN IT LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!" I pounded on the door for the fifth time but like the others all I could hear was a scoff from the other side from the guard who probably was laughing at my pathetic self. Damn. I can't be pathetic, I swore to them that I would avenge them someday! Mom... Dad...

"Michelle..." I felt tears brim up in my eyes, threatening to fall. Then the door burst open and two women stood there, with angry expressions on their faces.

"Get up and follow us wench." I glared at them and dared them to come closer. A glint of something flashed across the woman who was obviously dominant over the other.

Excitement?

She walked towards me and slapped me across my face, hard. My head spun to the side and I fell to the floor, a coppery taste in my mouth. "Do as you're told if you want to live wench." She grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet, making me yelp in pain and struggle harder against her grip and my shackles. She dragged me down the corridor by my hair and I could only follow, the woman behind us looked bored and glanced at me every now and again with longing in her eyes.

It sent a shiver down my spine so I concentrated on making sure the other woman didn't pull out a chunk of my hair. They dragged me down multiple corridors, ignoring my protests and making sure I couldn't escape. After walking down about 30 corridors, (How big is this goddamned castle?) we arrived in front of a huge pair of doors and the girls released me. I took off running but they grabbed me by the arms and literally threw me inside the room.

"Oof." I let out an embarrassing groan when I hit the floor but that was the least of my problems when a vaguely familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hello my dear Lucy." My eyes widened and I looked up at the person currently sitting on the throne. "Acnologia.." **(A/N: This is the Edolas version just so you're not confused. All of the dragon's human versions got sent through the anima so Igneel, Grandeeny, Metallicana, Wiesslogia, Skiadrum and the others will be introduced to the story later on.)**

I scanned his form thoroughly and he hasn't changed at all since the last time we were in Edolas. His black hair cascaded down to his waist and had blue streaks in it. He also has a blue tattoo over his right eye **(A/N: Like Jellal's but blue.)** He is wearing black robes with blue lining but nothing too fancy. Draped over the throne behind him was a coat that looks like Laxus' but pure white.

"You haven't changed Lucy. Still looking for revenge?" He seemed bored but I had to admit that his comment definitely got to me. "Shut up. My hate still hasn't changed for you." He chuckled at this comment and I felt his gaze scanning my body. "Just like the other Lucy that I killed." I twitched at this and could feel anger building up in me.

"YOU KILLED HER?!" He looked bored still but his eyes were filled with excitement just like the other women that had brought me here. He nodded and sighed, "You're no fun, no death threats? No trying to kill me? No vowing to escape and avenge her? Gee you're boring, don't know why my other form put up with you."

In the distance an explosion sounded and it caused the room to rumble. "Now. Down to business, tell the people downstairs to leave you alone or I'll kill them all in cold blood. Off you go _dear_." My eyes widened and the two women dragged me by the arms out of the room, I bit them twice until one elbowed me in the jaw, causing me to spit blood.

They dragged me to the entrance hall where the explosions were getting louder and familiar scents filled my nose. "Guys.." The two women let me go and shoved me through the door. All the fighting ceased and they all looked up at me.

"LUCE!" I looked down at them and quickly wiped my jaw where I was sure blood was visible.

"Leave now." I whispered, loud enough for the dragon slayers to hear. "What?! Why?!" Natsu lowered his fist and looked up at me with confusion etched onto his face. "JUST GO!" I felt tears brim up in my eyes so I blinked hard, trying to contain them.

Wendy also had tears in her eyes that were threatening to escape but the others looked confused, hurt and disappointed. "NO!" Three voices echoed through the room and the fighting continued, Sting, Rogue and Natsu leading the charge.

"PLEASE! LEAVE! DON'T DO THIS!" None of them listened and continued to battle the small army Acnologia put up against them. He probably knew they were coming.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and tears began to cascade down my face. The two women from before burst through the doors and grabbed me, dragging me back through the doors, ignoring my protests and the dragon slayers'. I heard a loud battle cry and more explosions from before.

"LET ME GO! STOP IT!" I struggled against the shackles even more and then a sharp pain shot through my hand and up my arm. I glanced down at my wrists and spotted a large gash forming where the shackles dug into my arm. I stopped struggling against my shackles so as not to make it worse and started to kick out and bite the two women who were starting to look pissed.

I bit down on the woman's arm and drew blood, she yelped in pain and dropped my arm. The other one dropped my arm to see if she was ok. I took off running back down the hall towards the room my friends were fighting in.

I burst through the doors and ran as fast as I can, into the crowd of fighting. I spotted Wendy's blue hair fighting about five guys at once.

"WENDY!" I raised my hand in the air and sprinted towards her and the others. "LUCY-SAN!" I pushed aside the people surrounding Wendy and got to her, jumping forward and hugging her in the process. "We found you Lucy-san!" I grinned and stood up with Wendy. "Wendy can you get these shackles off me? Then I'll finish this." Wendy grinned and used her magic to shatter the shackles and healed my wrists in the process.

"Wendy! Natsu! Sting! Rogue! Laxus! Juvia! Gajeel! Get back!" Said persons' head turned my way and nodded, getting out of the way of my magic.

 ** _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._**

 ** _All the stars, far and wide..._**

 ** _Show me thy appearance..._**

 ** _With such shine._**

 ** _Oh Tetrabiblos..._**

 ** _I am the ruler of the stars..._**

 ** _Aspect become complete..._**

 ** _Open thy malevolent gate._**

 ** _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._**

 ** _Shine!_**

 _ **Urano Metria!"**_

The 88 constellations and planets assembled behind me and I aimed my spell at the many people who were now charging at me. The constellations, planets and stars flew forward at an amazing speed and an explosion shook the room where my spell had hit.

When the smoke cleared a lot of the army was on the floor unconscious and the few who were still standing were cowering in fear or gravely injured.

A voice boomed through the hall and I swayed on the spot, my energy gone for the time being. I glanced up at the stairs and saw the same man who I aim my revenge at.

Acnologia.

"LUCCYYY!" I shot a glare at him before I fell to the ground, my magic not fully recovered from being sealed away and blacked out after hearing Wendy shout my name and the rest threaten and curse Acnologia.

* * *

 _Laxus_

Damn. Blondie's knocked out and now some emo-dude is being a complete ass to her.

Good job we got Wendy here, flame-brain and metal-head would probably go and beat the crap out of everything they see but I guess that's just the size of their god damned brain's fault. But I'm still pissed at this dude for kidnapping blondie. And she was hurt when Wendy got to her! Damn this guy must have a death wish.

"Hey Flame-Brain! Metal-Head keep that guy busy! Me and Wendy'll get blondie outta here!" Natsu and Gajeel nodded at me so I picked up blondie and sent one last spark towards the cocky guy, which he dodged with a bored expression on his face. Tch.

"Cmon Wendy lets go." Wendy nodded and used the wind to carry herself faster and I used my lightning to travel with Lucy hugged tightly to my torso. "Wendy! Get to the borders. We'll think of something from there!" Wendy nodded from what I could see and dropped to the ground just inside our borders.

"Wendy, you know we could be starting a war right now." Wendy frowned, "They started it and we're finishing it Laxus-san." She raised her head and smiled at me before continuing to treat Lucy.

"She's just low on magic energy, she should be fine if she gets rest. Laxus-san, I'll take Lucy-san back to the palace. You need to go back and fight with everyone else." I nodded and helped Wendy lift Lucy so the wind could catch her. Wendy then jumped upwards and the wind caught her. "I'll see you back at the palace Laxus-san! Make sure you beat that meanie!" I grinned at her then took off in my lightning form where I could hear the battle cry of my comrades.

I burst through the doors for the second time and found Natsu and Gajeel locked in combat with the emo-dude and Juvia fighting the remaining people from the army. Sting and Rogue were unconscious from the first fight since they were still kind of in the line of fire of Lucy's spell.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu spun in a circular motion and sent a torrent of flames towards the emo dude and the fire engulfed him. That's Natsu's finishing move, must mean he thinks he's won. "NATSU KEEP ATTACKING! HE'S NOT DONE!" Natsu glanced towards me, his serious face on and nodded.

"GAJEEL YOUR TURN!" Gajeel did his signature laugh then took Natsu's place in battle. The two must have been switching out in battle to conserve magic energy, nice tactic.

"IRON DRAGON'S SECRET ART! KARMA DEMON! IRON GOD SWORD!" Gajeel's arm turned into a huge sword and he swung it down with as much speed as he could muster. It hit the ground and caused a crack in the foundation to appear, making rocks fly everywhere, Juvia dragged Sting and Rogue out of the way of the battle. Probably so they don't get blown to bits at the rate this battle is going.

"GAJEEL! MY TURN! I'M GONNA GIVE THIS GUY A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Gajeel stepped to the side after his attack then an idea struck me. "NATSU, GAJEEL, JUVIA! ATTACK HIM TOGETHER WITH ME! USE YOUR STRONGEST ATTACKS!" Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia nodded, Gajeel sting panting from his last attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" "IRON DRAGON'S SECRET ART! KARMA DEMON! IRON GOD SWORD!" "WATER NEBULA!" I pondered which attack was my strongest then remembered the attack my grandfather taught me. "FAIRY LAW!" A mass amount of energy emanated from the room and our combined attacks hit the guy head on, light consuming the area and making us all temporarily blind.

"Did we get him master Laxus?" Juvia's voice echoed in the now empty room as the light dimmed and our eyes adjusted to the now dark room. We looked across the room and spotted the emo dude, he was flown back into the wall and seems to be unconscious. He opened one eye then smiled.

"I underestimated all of you. My mistake I guess. You win this battle but I'll come get my prize again someday." We all flinched at this and Natsu lunged forward, only to be stopped by Gajeel. "Come on Natsu. We got bunny-girl back and defeated this guy. We did more than we bargained for now lets go and not make this country more hostile towards us. Zeref'll kill us if we do, heck, he's gonna kill us anyway." Natsu shook Gajeel off and we walked out the castle, Juvia and Gajeel supporting Sting and Rogue.

"Damn who was that guy?! I just wanna beat the crap outta him." Gajeel chuckled at this. "Last time I checked he was on his ass due to us beating the crap outta him, Flame-Ass."

Natsu glared at Gajeel and I sighed at their dumb rivalry.

"Right come on I'll take us back with my lightning." Everyone crowded around me, with Natsu and Gajeel protesting like crazy though. "Lightning body." I mumbled, changing my body and everyone else's to lightning and transporting us to the palace.

"Natsu-san! Gajeel-san! Laxus-san! Juvia-san! Are you ok?!" Wendy came running from the gates, waving her hands in the air. "We're fine Wendy, is Cobra back yet?" Wendy nodded, "He got back about half an hour ago. Apparently Lucy's father didn't need any protection because he was the one who ordered the attack." Natsu clenched his fist and I sent a little shock of electricity towards him.

"Don't, Natsu. You'll make everything worse." Natsu shivered and winced from the shock I sent through his body. "Shut up Laxus." Natsu shrugged me off and walked towards the palace, probably still pissed.

"Where's blondie?" Wendy took her eyes of Natsu's retreating figure and looked back up to me. "Blondie? You mean Lucy-san? She's in her room resting. Recovering the magic energy she lost. She'll be up and about tomorrow!" Wendy smiled but I frowned.

"We need to assign Lucy a private guard to be with her at all times. Hm. Juvia?" Juvia nodded and bowed her head. "I will do my best master Laxus!" I nodded, problem solved. "Now all we have to do is talk to Zeref. Wendy, can you wake Sting and Rogue up real quick?" Wendy nodded and used her magic to heal all of us, focusing most of her energy on Sting and Rogue. "Ok now all we have to do is explain ourselves. Wendy, you go first, he likes you more. Hm. Maybe we could contact Mavis to stop him digging our graves?"

"What?! Why me?! Laxuuuss!" Wendy pouted all the way to Zeref's office making me grin and laugh at her actions. She looked cute when she tried to be angry. But we all know she can't stay angry for long!

We arrived outside of Zeref's office and Wendy pushed open the door and stepped inside, bowing her head as soon as she stepped inside. When we got through the crack in the door, we could see why.

Zeref was pissed beyond comprehension.

"Crap."

 **There you go! Another chapter to satisfy you! Damn. I really need to update faster. I'll see you all later!**

 **Follow**

 **Favourite**

 **Review!**


	9. Voting Results! PLEASE READ

**Royal Love -Sacred Heart**

 **Heya! I'm sorry for not updating in a while so I'm using this week off to write to my heart's content because some of you guys complain when I don't write much!**

 **Anyways! This isn't a chapter! You guys got to vote on who gets Lucy and this is the deadline!**

 **Here are the results!**

 **1\. Natsu - 9 votes (My husband! Wish I were Lucy! Oh and NaLu has been confirmed bitches!)**

 **2\. Rogue - 4 votes (Ah well.) & 2\. Natsu, Sting and Rogue - 4 votes (Again, Ah well.)**

 **3\. Sting and Rogue - 2 votes (Don't worry I plan to still do a bit of fluff with them!)**

 **4\. Sting - 1 vote (He never really had a chance anyway.)**

 **There you go! So this story is staying NaLu like I planned! But I decided to have a vote on it just because some of you thought it would be nice to make this story a RoLu or StinCy and I like the advice you guys give me!**

 **By the way my OTP (NaLu) has been confirmed so now I all jittery and all I can think about is the next chapter hoping that NaLu will be mine!**

 **Thank you for your support and I can't wait to finish the story!**


	10. Leaving

**NaLu Royal Love - Sacred Heart**

 **Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update but my schedule is to update when I can but I just couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter so I'm just gonna fill it with fluff!**

 **On to the story!**

 _Lucy_

 _A blank space surrounded me and I looked around frantically, my fears being set in motion. Where was everyone?! I ran forward and kept running until the fatigue set in. I searched the area for a kind of lifeform, hoping that I wasn't alone._

 _"NATSU? STING? ROGUE? WENDY? GAJEEL? COBRA? LAXUS?!" I called out their names in a fruitless effort to find them._

 _"GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU?!" I felt fear consume my being and I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands, tears pricking the corners of my eyes and dread settling in. Was I alone?_

 _That one thought sent my emotions into a frenzy and tears streamed down my cheeks, the droplets tickling my skin while I let out sob after sob._

 _"Mama.. Help me.. Please." I mumbled under my breath as my sobs died down and I had no more tears left to shed. My eyes felt dry and were burning as I wiped my face, knowing I was a mess just then. I looked around at my surroundings once more, hoping someone would show themselves. Nothing._

 _"Luce?" I snapped my head around at the sound of a familiar voice and onyx eyes met my own. My heart leapt and I immediately stumbled to my feet and wrapped my eyes around his torso._

 _"Natsu..!" Natsu buried his face in the crook of my neck and rubbed soothing circles in my back._

 _Natsu pushed me away and held me by my shoulders, his signature grin adorning his face as he stared into my eyes. "C'mon Luce! Time to get up!" I looked at him confused then it hit me, just a dream. Thank God._

 _As soon as realisation swept over me, I blinked and the white surroundings were gone._

* * *

I was met with the sight of my dark eyelids and my eyes fluttered open, warmth filling me at the sight I saw.

Natsu was running round my room, with the cubs we had saved with Wendy at his heels, whining that he was going too fast. Laxus was having a glare contest with Cobra while Gajeel sat awkwardly in the middle. Sting and Rogue were playing with a cub, having stolen it from its race with Natsu and Wendy, and were half-heartedly scolding it for apparently 'biting' Sting's hand. Rogue seemed to be more amused at the attack than angry though.

I yawned and stretched my hands above my head, making Natsu and Wendy stop their mini chase and look towards me worriedly. Laxus broke eye contact with Cobra and Gajeel sighed in relief as the tension was broken. Cobra glanced at me for a second before closing his eyes.

Sting and Rogue were the last ones to notice I was up because the cub had apparently began its attack again and was licking Stings face off while Rogue was trying to hide his laughter at Sting's cries for help.

I laughed openly at this development making them snap their eyes to me and the cubs cease his attack and bound over to me, followed by the one breathless from the chase. Laxus opened his mouth and with the smirk he was wearing before, could tell he was going to make some kind of comment so I grasped the corner of the pillow, ready to throw it at him if he said something pervy.

"So Blondie, do you normally talk in your sleep?"

Those few words made my eyes widen and my face heat up. I grasped my weapon tighter and raised it above my head throwing at him, hitting him square in the face. Cobra sniggered at this and Laxus immediately grabbed the pillow and smacked him over the head with it. I laughed loudly and the rest joined in as we each grabbed a pillow while Wendy kept fussing about my condition.

It turned into an all out war with Rogue turning into a shadow and tickling us half to death 'til I copied his shadow and tickled him until he was out of breath.

"Payback!" I laughed at Rogue's form on the floor until someone whacked me again. I turned around and found Natsu suspiciously whistling while brandishing a pillow. I turned and jumped on him, him catching me and spinning around while I clutched his neck for dear life. "Natsu! I'm gonna fall!" I screeched as his grip tightened around me, "I won't let you." He mumbled in my ear but I heard it loud and clear. I grinned and shrieked as he hit the edge of the bed and we toppled on top, breathing heavily.

The rest collapsed next to us, breathing heavily and I smiled at them all. "I wish this could last forever." I said softly but they all heard me. "I see no reason why it can't Lucy-san!" Wendy chirped in the mass of bodies, "Yea blondie we're family now!" Sting's voice said near the headboard. "Laxus, Cobra and Gajeel grunted in agreement whilst Rogue, being right next to my ear breathed words that made me the happiest, "Always and forever, Lucy." It seemed the others didn't notice what he had said but I heard loud and clear so that was enough.

I giggled at their helpless forms sprawled out across the bed and sighed in content. "I love you guys!" I said happily and they all, noticeably had a tint of a blush on their cheeks, except for Wendy who giggled in agreement. Simultaneously, I heard the familiar grumble of hunger from the males and I laughed loudly.

"Lets go eat!" I jumped off the bed and my nightgown trailed down past my feet. The rest followed and I quickly grabbed an emerald green gown from my wardrobe and stumbled into the bathroom. The gown clung to my form and a slit rose to my thighs, barely visible when I was still but showed off a lot of my porcelain legs. I put black gloves on that rose to my elbows and but on a black choker necklace with a green tooth hanging from the string in the centre.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found Wendy waiting patiently on my bed with her legs crossed and her own baby blue, frilly gown splayed out around her.

"Where're the others?" Wendy looked up and giggled. "They said you were taking too long then Natsu tried to fight Laxus, failed and was dragged down to eat or they would all 'die from hunger' as they described it." I giggled and glanced up to her hair that wasn't styled. Temptation took over as I sprung to the bed and started playing with Wendy's hair.

"Can I do your hair? Pleeeassseee?" Wendy laughed again and nodded so I set to work while calling out Cancer to do my own hair.

Wendy hair was braided to the side and had a cute blue flowers covering it where I had clipped them. My bangs were braided around the side of my head and held in place by a black and green clip, matching the colours of my clothing, and the rest fell past my shoulders in curls.

"Thanks Cancer!" I chirped happily after looking at my reflection and Wendy's, who stood next to me, admiring her own hair. Cancer nodded and left to the spirit world, leaving golden sparkles in his wake. "Wow! Thank you Lucy-san!" I giggled and tugged her downstairs for breakfast.

The males sat patiently, with Natsu as an exception. He was tied to his chair so he could not get to the food and was whining about sadists and dying from hunger.

I laughed loudly at the sight and Wendy giggled a bit. I sauntered towards them whilst Gray began to untie Natsu from his binding. Natsu muttered a string of curses under his breath but stopped when I sat in front of him. His breath hitched and he gave his best grin. "Hey Luce!"

"Hi Natsu. Why were you tied up?" Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Sting covered his mouth and smiled sweetly at me, "No need for you to know that Lucy." I shivered at the sickly sweet smile that looked out of place on his own face. "R-right." I gazed down at the food in front of me and began salivating.

Natsu reached for his food but Sting stabbed his hand with his fork. "Not yet Natsu." Sting snarled and I looked questioningly at him but refrained from eating.

Then, as if on cue, The double doors opened again and revealed Zeref dressed in his usual black robe and white sash. His face had a clam expression on it but when it reached me, his expression hardened. He nodded in my direction in greeting and crossed the room to sit at the table. "Lucy I need to speak to you after breakfast." I nodded, knowing this was coming. The males at the table visibly tensed and Wendy looked uncomfortable and shifted around in her seat. I glanced around the table, confused then shrugged it off and continued eating.

The rest of breakfast was awkward and the dragon slayers kept exchanging glances at each other then at me, then back again. A vein popped on my head and I excused myself to the bathroom, the tense atmosphere becoming too much.

 _Laxus_

Blondie's in for an earful. She's lucky she wasn't with us last time because Zeref was fuming. He beat the crap out of Natsu, Sting and Rogue, took away my sound pods, banned Gajeel from eating metal for a month, lectured Wendy until she cried then put us all in isolation with the exception of Wendy because it's no secret he has a soft spot for her. Cobra got out of isolation but cubellious was taken away from him and he was not allowed to see Kinana for a month.

Damn that girl is god damned lucky she was unconscious or I'm sure Zeref would drag her pretty ass down to isolation with the rest of us. Looks like he calmed down a bit now so hopefully Zeref isn't too harsh.

 _Lucy_

I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my hair while washing my hands. Those guys better tell me what's going on.

I plastered a smile to my face and walked back into the dining room and found Zeref gone and an all out brawl taking place. The guard, Gray I think his name was, stood on the side lines and watched as Natsu and Sting beat the crap out of each other. I sighed and made my way back to the table and sat down, placing and iron wall between the brawl and myself while I finished my breakfast with Rogue who looked just as annoyed as me.

Then I got up walked over to the fight with a scowl on my face and grabbed Natsu and Sting's ears, dragging them our the doors and dropping them off the balcony. I walked back inside and the rest gawked at me while Wendy ran to the balcony to see if they were alive.

"Bye I'm gonna go see Zeref now!" I sent them a sickly sweet smile and they all grimaced except for Laxus and Gajeel who looked like they were holding back a laugh.

I waved at them and left them just as Wendy hauled Natsu and Sting back over the balcony.

* * *

I entered Zeref's room with caution and looked around, finding Zeref sat at his desk boredly writing stuff down.

"You wished to see me?" Zeref looked up from his paper work and sighed, his face hardening. "Yes, sit down would you?" I complied and sat in the chair across from him, watching his every movement and looking for signs of anger.

"Have you recovered properly?" I nodded and continued to eye him suspiciously. "Good, now. On to business." My eyes wandered around the room until Zeref started to speak again, his tone raising.

"What drove you to pick a fight with Alvarez?!" I looked at the floor and refused to meet his gaze as he put on his angry face. "They were mean to me?" I said more of a question than a statement. He just grew angrier at this and continued his rant, raising his voice as he went on.

"This could start a war! I don't care what the situation was but I'm surely going to talk to your father about this and tell him what you have done!" My head snapped up at this and I lost control, "NO DON'T DO THAT! IT WAS HIS FAULT THAT I WAS EVEN THERE! HE SOLD ME OFF SO DON'T YOU DARE SELL ME OUT!" Zeref looked at me incredulously and then scoffed.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" I glared at him and he sent an equally threatening one back.

"So this makes you a fugitive. I will keep you here until your father figures out what happened and if a war starts between Alvarez I will abandon you without a second thought. Got that Lucy?" I nodded furiously, happy to be able to stay with her new family.

"Looks like the plan has gone bust then." Zeref mumbled but I heard him and my eyes narrowed on him. "What plan?" He sighed, obviously forgetting I was also a dragon slayer.

"Your father sent you here hoping you would fall for one of the princes. It was actually a flawless plan when you think about it because if you are around someone for so long then you would probably eventually fall for them." He said nonchalantly, like this was no big deal. I started shaking in rage at this new found information.

"Who was in on it?" I was still shaking and Zeref must have noticed because his face hardened once more until he spoke.

"There's nothing you can do about whoever knew but if you really want to know then I see no reason not to tell you. Your father and kingdom, me and my father and my siblings-" I cut him off before he could continue by jumping out of my seat so fast it fell to the floor.

"THEY WERE IN ON IT?" I was trembling, in rage or sadness, I could not tell but all I wanted to do right now was attack something... or someone.

My magic power broke free from body and was dancing around the room but Zeref seemed unfazed. Lighting, air, fire, shadows, water, stars, light, poison, iron, and dark magic flew around the room and knocked a lot of things over.

I came back to my senses when Zeref raised his hand in the air and a dark orb emerged from his palm. I gained control of my magic in an instant and it all disappeared back into my body. I was still enraged though.

"When can I leave, Zeref?"

 _Cobra_

I stood in the hallway outside of Zeref's office and as soon as Zeref told Lucy of the test father set up, I felt an increase of magic power inside Zeref's room. I heard things falling off shelves and a window shattered. Then it just stopped and I heard words that let dread sink into my heart.

 _"When can I leave, Zeref?"_

I turned into poison gas and travelled through the air, avoiding people as much as possible. When I arrived in the dining hall, most of my siblings had left, except for Laxus and Gajeel.

I transformed into a solid form and began to explain what is happening.

"Lucy's leaving." Laxus choked on his own spit while Gajeel spat out whatever he was eating. "WHAT?!" They both screeched, attracting attention to our group in the corner.

"Shut up would you?!" I said holding my head as their thoughts entered my head and they both happened to be screaming profanity in their heads. They both stopped shouting about how absurd it was but their thoughts just got louder.

"Zeref told her about the plan but when he said we all knew she lost it. Even went out of control with her magic. Then she just asked when she could leave." Laxus tensed again and Gajeel clenched his fists. I stood there nonchalantly and followed them when they both took off to Zeref's office.

 _Laxus & Gajeel_

 _We're gonna get you back blondie/bunny-girl! You're like our sister!_

 **There you go and I gave you a nice bit of fluff and even a cliff hanger! Best present ever, right?**

 **Sorry for being late!**

 **Follow**

 **Favourite**

 **Review!**


	11. AN

**Hi! Sorry to disappoint but this is not a new chapter! I just wanted to tell everyone that I'll be keeping a progress tracker on my account just so you'll know how far along I am in making new chapters and possibly how long it will take to finish but I promise you that there'll be a lot of new chapters coming out because..**

 **1\. It's Easter holiday and I don't have school!**

 **2\. I have a lot of inspiration!**

 **3\. I love you guys and I would never abandon my stories!**

 **Thanks so much for actually reading and look on my account at the bottom to find the progress tracker!**

 **~ Sophie**


	12. The Goodbyes Between Siblings

**Royal NaLu - Sacred Heart**

 **Hi! I apologise a thousand times for this chapter being so late! I had major writers block for this story and my others but I promise I have loads of inspiration now so there's going to be a few new chapters coming out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 _Lucy_

Hot tears burned my face and my vision was blurry as I ran down the corridor to my bedroom. How could they? Was all this an act? Negative thoughts ran through my mind as I slammed the door open and walked straight over to my wardrobe. When I reached it I threw the doors open and began pulling out all of my old clothes that aren't gowns and threw them across the room and onto my bed, some landing on the floor but right now I couldn't care less.

"How dare they!" I said in anger as I opened my dresser and grabbed all of my perfume and makeup then chucked it across the room as well, something shattered but I didn't care at the moment. I pulled out all of the drawers and dropped them on the floor as I threw my undergarments on the pile on my bed. I carefully picked up the photograph of my mother and took it out of its frame and tucked it into my pocket.

"Jerks!" I muttered under my breath as I ran over to the corner of my room and picked up my suitcase, dragging across the room to the foot of my bed. I threw everything in it then ran over to my writing desk and picked up my manuscript, placing it carefully on top of my clothes and finally attempting to shut the suitcase.

I grabbed the suitcase and called Virgo. "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" The pink-haired maid appeared with a 'poof' of concern took over her features when she saw my red and puffy cheeks from crying and the suitcase on my bed.

"Hime-sama! Are you alright?" I shook my head and Virgo pulled me into a hug, which she rarely does, and rubbed my back in a soothing motion. "Virgo, thank you for this." I whispered as she released me and wiped my eyes. "Anything for you, Hime-sama. You would do the same for us spirits." I grinned at her and nodded.

"Virgo, please take my suitcase to the spirit world to hold there, we're going back to Crocus." Virgo nodded and her emotionless expression returned as she and my suitcase disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

"Time to go.."

 _Laxus_

Crap, crap, crap! We left Zeref's office after having a heated discussion about Lucy which got out of control which is why Gajeel is still in there discussing his punishment for breaking 'expensive ornaments'. I ran down the corridor and into Wendy's room, who was playing with puppies with Carla.

"Wendy! You seen Lucy?!" Wendy jumped up off the floor and looked at me with a worried expression marring her features. "Why? What's wrong Laxus?!" I sighed and rubbed my temples to calm down enough to explain the situation. "Zeref told her about the plan and she went ballistic! She's going to leave if we don't make this right!"

"What?! Really? We gotta find her! I'll help, lets go look in her room, she must be in there if she's still packing!" I nodded but in my mind I face-palmed, _of course she'll still be packing!_ The three of us bolted down the corridor and burst into Lucy's room, we just caught her spirit disappearing in a cloud of sparkles.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called out and walked across the room to Lucy then gasped when Lucy spun around to reveal her tear-streaked face, complete with her blood-shot chocolate orbs filled with anger and her mouth in a snarl. "Lucy-san? Are you okay?" Wendy reached out to comfort Lucy but Lucy recoiled from the gesture and raised her hands as if to say 'stop'.

"Was this all fake?" She asked, catching us off guard with the venom laced between her words. She looked between each of us and caught us off guard with how broken she really looked and felt.

"No, Lucy! Believe u-" Gajeel was cut off when Lucy laughed. "Believe you?! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME! Well I'm going to end this burden. I'm leaving now so get the hell out of my way." Lucy muttered, turning into a shout then back to a whisper.

"No! Lucy-san! Our friendship was definitely not a lie! Not all of us even knew about the arrangement! The maids, guards, butlers, they didn't know and their kindness wasn't fake!" Wendy cried out, tears streaming down her face. "You were the big sister I never had. And if you still want to leave, fine. But just know that no one could fake the relationship we shared. And by the way, Natsu didn't know about the test." Wendy said through her sobs, making Lucy's eyes soften just a little.

"I have to leave either way, Wendy. I'm just sorry it couldn't be on good terms. But you could've told me you know, I wouldn't have held it against you, but it came from Zeref, Wendy! I'm leaving now, bye. Just so you know this was the most fun I've had in 13 years." Lucy walked past us, sending one last nod to me and Gajeel and we offered a sad smile which she didn't return.

Lucy had brought this family together. She became a friend to every one in the castle, little sister to all of us and some of us even fell in love. So when she said she was leaving, my heart cracked and I'm pretty sure the other's felt the connection she created crack and become as fragile as it was before she appeared.

Lucy opened the window across from her room and looked back to us before she jumped, "Tell the others I said bye, okay?" Lucy sent one last bright smile to us before she left.

Wendy's knees buckled and her sobs and hiccups grew in volume. "Bye Lu." Me and Gajeel said while supporting Wendy.

 **Sorry for this chapter being short but it had to be because all I wanted it to contain was the goodbyes from Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and kind of Cobra I guess. I don't want Natsu, Sting and Rogue to know yet because Natsu's going to raise hell and I guess Sting and Rogue will be having a bro talk between them. Also, expect the NaLu to raise volumes after this chapter.**

 **I'll get new chapters out as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed the feels! Thanks for reading!**

 **Favourite**

 **Follow**

 **Review**

 **~Sophie :3**


End file.
